Eine Schlange namens Voldemort
by xx-Keks
Summary: Nachdem er von Snape und Dumbledore in eine Schlange verwandelt wurde und sich nicht zurückverwandeln kann, hat Lord Voldemort keine andere Wahl als sich an den einzigen anderen, lebenden Parselmund zu wenden - an Harry Potter. Sie machen einen Deal und Harry ist einverstanden damit dem Dunklen Lord zu helfen sich wieder in seine menschliche Form zurück zu verwandeln ÜBERS! HP/LV
1. Chapter 1

Kapitel 1: Kapitel

Summary: Nachdem er von Snape und Dumbledore in eine Schlange verwandelt wurde und sich nicht zurückverwandeln kann, hat Lord Voldemort keine andere Wahl als sich an den einzigen anderen, lebenden Parselmund zu wenden - an Harry Potter. Sie machen einen Deal und Harry ist einverstanden damit dem Dunklen Lord zu helfen sich wieder in seine menschliche Form zurück zu verwandeln. Sie sind gezwungen zusammen zu arbeiten, aber wie schafft Harry es mit Voldemort um seinen Hals zu leben? ÜBERSETZUNG

Rating: M für die Sprache und Slash

Warnings: Später Harry/Voldemort **SLASH**, neutraler Harry, etwas manipulativer aber nicht böser Dumbledore

Disclaimer: Harry Potter gehört nicht mir und selbst die Idee für diese Fanfiction gehört estalita11. Ich übersetze ihre Geschichte nur.

„wörtl. Rede"

:Parsel:

_`Gedanken`_

_:Zaubersprüche:_

:Potter!:

Ein relativ kleiner, junger Mann mit ungezähmten schwarzen Haaren und einer Brille stockte als er plötzlich seinen Namen hörte. Besonders, das dachte er, wenn keiner zu sehen war.

„Ehm, hallo?"

Irgendetwas zischelte in deutlichem Ärger.

:Hier unten!:, kam es in beißendem, aber etwas deprimiertem Ton von der Stimme.

Harry sah nach unten. :Oh.:

Zu Harrys Füßen am Rand zum Verbotenen Wald lag eine komplett weiße Kobra, den Kragen stolz aufgerichtet und das pinke Maul geöffnet, sodass man deutlich die gefährlichen Zähne sehen konnte. Es war ein ziemlich großes und beeindruckendes Exemplar, aber bei genauerem Hinsehen dachte Harry, dass es trotz seines einschüchternden Verhaltens erschöpft und mitgenommen aussah. Nicht, dass Harry nicht trotzdem misstrauisch war, aber abgesehen von Slytherins Basilisken hatte er noch nie auf eine Schlange getroffen, die versucht hatte ihn zu verletzen und daher hatte er nicht besonders Angst vor der Kobra.

Obwohl, er musste zugeben, er hatte noch nicht wirklich viele Schlangen getroffen, also war es schwer das zu verallgemeinern.

Trotzdem hockte sich Harry hin um auf Augenhöhe mit der beeindruckenden Schlange zu sein. Außerdem war er ein faszinierter Gryffindor… die taten manchmal Dinge, die nicht besonders intelligent waren.

:Ähm, du kennst meinen Namen.:, sagte Harry und war sofort überrascht, dass er das überhaupt mitbekommen hatte.

Anscheinend hatte die Schlange ein ziemliches Temperament, denn sie zischte erneut, aber griff ihn noch immer nicht an.

:Natürlich kenn ich deinen Namen, Junge! Ich weiß alles über dich, mehr als irgendjemand anderes.:

Irgendetwas an dem Ton und dem Verhalten der Schlange erinnerte Harry an etwas, aber erst als er nicht die rot-pinken Augen eines Albinos, sondern die verunsichernden blutroten Augen, die diese Kobra hatte, sah, machte es bei ihm klick.

Mit einem erstickten Schrei und großen Augen fiel Harry Potter vor Schock um. Die Stimme war nicht ganz die selbe wie die aus seinen Albträumen, denn ihr fehlte die hohe, ätherische Stimmlage und immerhin kam sie aus dem Mund einer Schlange, aber sie war unverwechselbar.

:V-Voldemort?:

:Nein, Albus Dumbledore. Natürlich bin ich es, du dämlicher Junge!:

Harry sah sich flüchtig um in der Hoffnung, dass jemand, _irgendjemand, _in der Nähe war und jemand anderen warnen konnte, dass der _verfluchte Dunkle Lord_ hier in Hogwarts war und er ein klein wenig Hilfe gebrauchen könnte. Währenddessen wühlte er in seiner Hosentasche nach seinem Zauberstab.

_`Von all den Malen, die ich nach der Ausgangssperre raus geschlichen bin…_´, dachte Harry als er merkte, dass ihm keiner zu Hilfe kommen würde. Er wandte sich wieder an Voldemort und achtete darauf seinen Zauberstab auf den zur Schlange gewordenen Zauberer zu richten.

:Wie unhöflich.: Voldemort zischelte und spannte seinen Kragen weiter auf. :Sieht es so aus als hätte ich meinen Zauberstab, Potter?:

Harry kniff die Augen zusammen. :Du bist eine giftige Kobra, es ist nicht so als wärst du _unbewaffnet_. Außerdem, denkst du wirklich ich habe vor unvorsichtig zu sein, wenn ich in _deiner_ Nähe bin?:

Die Schlange schnaubte abweisend –wenn man das bei einer Schlange so nennen konnte. :Ich werde dich nicht beißen, also pack deinen Zauberstab weg. Du bist der Einzige, der mich verstehen kann, also kann ich dich nicht töten.: Beide hörten das unausgesprochene „noch nicht".

Harry war verwirrt, was ihn aber trotzdem nicht dazu brachte seinen Zauberstab zu senken. :Du meinst Parsel? Was hat das irgendwomit zu tun? Warum bist du hier?:

Voldemort spannte mit blitzenden Augen seinen Körper weiter an. :Du bist die einzige andere Person – von mir abgesehen - , die Parsel verstehen kann und da ich eine Schlang bin bist du der Einzige, der versteht was ich im Moment sage.:

_`Ach was!´_, dachte Harry.

:Das hat mir jetzt absolut nicht weitergeholfen. Jetzt gib mir eine richtige Antwort bevor ich dich dazu _zwinge_. Warum bist du den ganzen Weg hergekommen um mit mir als _Schlange_ zu sprechen? Tut mir Leid, dass deine Mitläufer nicht so interessant sind wie ich es bin: Harry machte sich in gespielter Arroganz über sie lustig. :, aber mir wär es lieber, wenn du dich wieder in deine… _übliche_ schlangen-gesichtige Form verwandelst und mit ihnen plauderst. Ich hab nichts zu dir zu sagen, außer vielleicht „verpiss dich" oder „stirb in einem Feuer".:

Es war in dem Moment, dass Harry Zeuge von etwas wurde von dem er dachte, das er nie sehen würde: ein mürrischer Voldemort. Zugegeben, als Schlange hatte man kein großes Repertoire an Mimik, aber die Weise wie die schlanke Körper in einem offensichtlichen Schmollen zusammensackte sprach Bände.

Voldemort zischelte-nuschelte etwas, das zu leise war als dass Harry es verstehen konnte.

:Entschuldigung, was? Ich hab dich nicht verstanden.:

Die Schlange seufzte und ihr gesamter Körper blähte sich auf und fiel dann in sich zusammen. :Ich _sagte_, dass ich es nicht _kann_.:

Harry hob eine dunkle Augenbraue. :Du kannst was nicht?:

Voldemort flüsterte wieder zu leise für Harry.

Harry stand auf und bemerkte erst jetzt, dass sich hinzusetzen nicht das Intelligenteste war, was er in so einer Situation machen konnte. :Okay, wenn du nicht mit mir reden willst, dann geh ich jetzt…:

Voldemort stieß ein wütendes Zischen aus und richtete sich zu seiner gesamten Größe auf. :Ich hab gesagt, dass ich mich nicht zurückverwandeln kann, bist du jetzt zufrieden?:

Harry antwortete nicht. Er war zu sehr beschäftigt den Dunklen Lord anzustarren, der offenbar als 2-Meter lange Schlange festsaß und der Einzige, der ihn verstehen und ihm somit helfen konnte, war sein Todfeind.

Er konnte es sich nicht verkneifen; er prustete. Und dann gluckste er, was schnell zu einem Kichern und schließlich zu schallendem Gelächter wurde. Harry fiel erneut auf den Rücken, bevor er sich auf dem Boden rollte und ihm Tränen über die Wangen liefen, während er über das Unglück des Dunklen Lords lachte. Er konnte sich nicht erinnern in seinem ganzen Leben jemals so heftig gelacht zu haben. Bald schmerzten seine Seiten und er japste gequält nach Luft, aber er konnte trotzdem nicht aufhören. Die ganze Zeit über flogen zischende Flüche aus Voldemorts giftigem Mund, aber sie wurden von Harrys Gelächter überlagert.

Nach mehreren Minuten verlief sich Harrys Belustigung in leises Kichern und er wischte sich die Tränen mit seinem Ärmel weg, während er sich hinkniete. Voldemort hatte sich flach ins Gras gelegt und sah ihn mit tödlichen Blicken an. Ah gut, es war bekannt, dass solange man kein Basilisk war Blicke nicht töten konnten, egal wie sehr es sich der Dunkle Lord wünschte. Harry wäre schon seit langem tot wenn das der Fall wäre.

:Bist du endlich fertig?: grummelte Voldemort und war offensichtlich angewidert bei dem Anblick, Harry gerade abgegeben hatte.

Immer noch mit einem breiten Grinsen nickte Harry und Gift sammelte sich in Voldemorts Mund.

:Sag mir, mein lieber Dunkler Lord, gibt es etwas, das ich für dich tun kann?:, fragte Harry und grinste wie ein Honigkuchenpferd.

:Potter, warst es nicht du, der gesagt hat, dass ich giftig bin?:

:Ja, aber wenn du mich umbringst, wo bleibst du dann? Dann sitzt du als Schlange fest ohne Parselmund, der dir helfen könnte.:, sagte Harry selbstzufrieden.

Voldemort zischte einen leisen Fluch, aber beide wussten, dass Harry Recht hatte.

Voldemort wuchs erneut zu voller Größe heran. :Ich bin gekommen um dir ein Angebot zu machen.:

Harry nickte, immer noch mit fröhlichem Gesicht, und wies Voldemort mit der Hand an fortzufahren. Er hatte nicht gewusst, dass das Gesicht einer Schlange viele Ausdrucksmöglichkeiten hatte, aber der Dunkle Lord beherrschte das höhnische Lächeln in seinem neuen Körper perfekt.

:Vor ein paar Tagen hat ein Spion –ich weiß nicht wer oder wie- es geschafft einen Zaubertrank in meinen Tee zu schmuggeln.:

:Du trinkst Tee?:, platzte es aus Harry heraus, den der Gedanke an den Dunklen Lord Voldemort bei einer Teestunde schockierte.

Wer hätte gedacht, dass Schlangen knurren konnten? Harry zuckte mit den Schultern und wies Voldemort erneut an mit seiner Erzählung weiter zu machen.

:Der Trank war mir, zu meinem Ärger, vom Geschmack her komplett unbekannt. Ich habe nur einen Schluck genommen bevor ich sofort wusste, dass etwas darin war, aber mehr brauchte es auch nicht; er wirkte augenblicklich. Vor meiner vollen Auferstehung bestand meine vorläufige Gestalt zu Teilen aus Schlange und Mensch und dieser hybride Zustand übertrug sich auf meinen auferstandenen Körper, wenn auch mit deutlich mehr menschlichem Anteil. Aber der Trank, den ich nahm, schien den menschlichen Teil mit dem schlangenartigen Teil zu überwältigen, was meine…. Verwandlung zu Folge hatte.:

:Ja, okay. Und wofür brauchst du mich?:, fragte Harry fröhlich.

Voldemorts dünner, blasser Körper blähte sich mit einem erneuten Seufzen auf.

:Im Austausch dazu, wenn du mir hilfst mich in meinen menschlichen Körper zurück zu verwandeln, werde ich die Zauberwelt für ein Jahr in Ruhe lassen. Außerdem gewähre ich 5 Leuten deiner Wahl in den darauf folgenden Jahren Begnadigung.:

Harry schnaubte. : Wirklich, das ist alles? Vielleicht sollte ich dich einfach jetzt umbringen.: Harrys Stimme war kalt und todernst, genau das Gegenteil von seinem Gelächter kurz vorher. Sie wussten beide, dass dieser „Deal" keiner war, den er jemals akzeptieren würde, dafür bot Voldemort viel zu wenig an.

Voldemort zischelte scharf. :Gut, was willst du?:

Harry stützte sein Kinn in seiner Hand ab und schien für ein paar Augenblicke nachzudenken.

:Naja, Ich würde sagen du sollst den Krieg komplett aufgeben, aber ich denke dann beißt du mich und lebst den Rest deines Lebens als Schlange einfach nur aus Trotz. Das hilft uns aber beiden nicht weiter, oder?:

Voldemort beantwortete die Frage schlichtweg mit einem hasserfüllten Blick und Harry gluckste, bis Voldemort bedrohlich antwortete. :Du hast gesehen, was passiert, wenn ich sterbe…. _Es funktioniert nicht._: Furchtlos glitt Voldemort auf ihn zu und erhob sich zu seiner vollen Größe, soweit es einer Kobra möglich war. :Meine Truppen wissen das jetzt auch; sie werden nicht einfach aufhören, wenn ich verschwinde. Es wurden von ihrer Seite und von mir Vorbereitungen getroffen, falls das passiert. Der Krieg wird ohne Frage kommen, dafür braut er sich schon zu lange in unserer Welt zusammen. Das weißt du, Potter, also überleg dir gut was du als Nächstes machst.:

Nach außen hin wirkte Harry weiterhin gleichgültig, aber er schwankte mit Unentschlossenheit, denn Voldemort hatte genau seine Befürchtungen geäußert… Das Trimagische Tournier, Cedrics Tod, das Ritual auf dem Friedhof und Voldemorts Auferstehung waren ihm immer noch frisch in den Gedanken.

:Ich könnte dich irgendwo einsperren.:

:Das würde dir nur Zeit verschaffen. Am Ende wird keiner sicher sein.:

_Zeit…Sicherheit._ Das war es was Harry brauchte, das Erste für sich selbst und das Zweite für die, die ihm nahe standen. Zum ersten Mal in seinem Leben hatte Harry die Macht die Situation zu kontrollieren. Er hatte die Möglichkeit eine Entscheidung zu treffen. Er wusste nicht wie sehr er Voldemorts Worten trauen konnte, aber er konnte nicht anzweifeln, dass die Wahrscheinlichkeit, dass zumindest das Meiste wahr war, ziemlich hoch war. Der Sturm braute sich zusammen und Harry befürchtete, dass er nichts machen konnte um ihn aufzuhalten.

_Zeit…Sicherheit….Entscheidung._

:Lass mich mein sechstes und siebtes Jahr in Frieden während du in deiner Höhle des Bösen brütest, und danach lässt du Hogwarts, die Schüler und 5 ausgesuchte Personen in Ruhe. Wir können wieder Todfeinde oder sonst was sein. Solange die, die ich liebe, in Sicherheit sind, interessiert es mich nicht.: Und das war die Wahrheit… Harry wollte einfach niemanden mehr in diesem Krieg leiden sehen. Es war ohne Zweifel eine hoffnungslose Fantasie, aber mit dieser…dieser _verdammten_ Prophezeiung und dieser beunruhigenden Begründung, dass nur _er_ den Dunklen Lord besiegen konnte, dann würde er dafür sorgen, dass der Kampf nur zwischen ihm und Voldemort stattfand. Vielleicht war das, was jetzt passierte, seine Chance.

Oder vielleicht sollte er Voldemort einfach jetzt töten.

_Tu es, tu es_, flüsterte ein Teil von ihm und seine Zauberstabhand zitterte mit dem Verlangen zu gehorchen. Aber als er sich seinen Feind vor sich genau ansah, sah er nur eine fast hilflose und erschöpfte Kreatur, die auf dem kalten Boden so _bemitleidenswert _in ihrem Trotz schien, dass ein anderer Teil von Harry den Gedanken anwidernd fand. Es war nicht ansatzweise ein fairer Kampf und Harry hasste Leute, die auf Kleineren herum hackten einfach nur weil sie es konnten.

_Aber es ist Voldemort!_

_´Ja, ja, ich weiß…´_, flüsterte Harry sich zu, aber selbst dann machte es keinen Unterschied in dem Bild, das sich hier vor ihm ergab. Voldemort war komplett hilflos zu ihm gekommen, obwohl er wusste, dass es sehr gut seinen Tod bedeuten könnte. Das zeigte eine verdrehte Art von Zuversicht – Harry dachte daran es _Vertrauen_ zu nennen, aber er bezweifelte, dass Voldemort dazu fähig war – bezüglich Harrys Moral und seiner Ideale in Bezug auf das Leben.

In diesem Moment fühlte Harry sich so deprimiert wie Voldemort es wahrscheinlich war, denn er wusste plötzlich, dass er die beste Chance die Welt von dem Dunklen Lord zu befreien ungenutzt ließ, nur wegen seinem unsinnigen verweichlichten Herzen und seinem Gewissen. Außerdem, auch wenn es ihm Zeit verschaffte, wusste er nicht wie lange, denn Voldemort konnte ja bereits morgen einen neuen Körper haben. Verdammt.

Voldemort brauchte zu lange und in einem Anflug von Ärger –ob auf Voldemort oder sich selber – sagte Harry, :Nimm es an oder lass es, Riddle, aber das ist mein einziges Angebot.:

Harry wusste, trotz seiner Abmachung, dass er zumindest für ihn das Beste aus der Situation rausholte. Der Deal war ungenau und hielt kaum Konsequenzen für ihn selbst bereit, außer dass er wahrscheinlich mit einer Schlange namens Lord Voldemort für wie lang auch immer leben musste, denn es gab kein Zeitfenster für das Ende dieser Abmachung. Himmel, es könnte 100 Jahre dauern bis sie eine Lösung fanden. Aber es war in dem Moment, dass Harry verstand wie _verzweifelt_ Voldemort war, denn die Zähne gefletscht zischelte er. :Gut, wir kommen überein.:

In der Luft hatte Magie gehangen und in dem Moment in dem Voldemort sein Einverständnis erklärt hatte, knallte sie und knisterte auf eine Weise, die zeigte, dass ihr Deal bindend war. Harry blinzelte verwirrt; es war die Magie von jemand anderem – nicht Harrys oder Voldemorts- und es war alte, starke Magie. Und dann wusste er was es war und war versucht sich selber zu schlagen. Klar, das würde ein magisches Bündnis ergeben. Ach, er hätte das Ganze versauen können, wenn er Voldemort einen Weg aus dem Vertrag gegeben hätte. Zumindest gab es jetzt keinen Weg aus der Vereinbarung, jetzt wo Hogwarts selbst sie dazu gebunden hatte. Es war schön, dass jemand –etwas?- nach ihm sah und vielleicht sogar seine Entscheidung unterstützte. Voldemort sah jetzt äußerst resigniert aus. Bastard.

Die beiden saßen für ein paar Momente in unangenehmem Schweigen. :Also, uh, was jetzt?: , wagte Harry sich vor.

:Denk nach, Junge! Es war ein Zaubertrank, der mich hierzu gemacht hat. Wo würdest du einen Tränkemeister finden?:

Verstehen spiegelte sich auf Harrys Gesicht wieder. :Oh, richtig, du denkst, dass Snape einer deiner Todesser ist.:

Voldemort knurrte wütend und Harry bemerkte, was er gerade getan hatte. Scheiße.

:Was meinst du damit, ich _denke_ er ist einer meiner Todesser?:

Harry stockte und fragte sich ob er seinen Fehler irgendwie als Versprecher erklären konnte oder ob er dem Dunklen Lord jetzt von seinem vermeintlich loyalen Gefolgsmann erzählen musste. Am Ende entschied er, dass er ein schlechter Lügner war und, obwohl er ein schmieriger Idiot war, konnte er Snape immer noch auf seine „Anfassen Verboten" Liste setzen…das war, solange er nicht bis zum Ende von Harrys siebten Schuljahr irgendetwas tat, was Harry verärgerte, in dem Fall war der Spion auf sich gestellt.

„Ähm naja, es tut mir Leid, dass ich dir das sagen muss, Tom, aber Snape ist ein Spion. Jetzt wo ich so drüber nachdenke war es bestimmt Snape, der deinen Tee vergiftet hat. Er ist Teil von Dumbledores Orden.:

Wut loderte in den scharlachroten Augen, weil Harry seinen richtigen Namen benutzte und aufgrund der Information, die er ihm gegeben hatte. Voldemort wich zurück und zeigte seine vor Gift triefenden Fänge, als er in Rage kreischte. :WAS? Dieser widerwärtige _Verräter_!:

Harry zuckte unerschütterlich mit den Schultern. :Tschuldigung.:

Voldemort schlängelte hin und her, in einer Nachäffung seines typischen wütenden Auf- und Abschreiten.

:Wenn er es war kennt er das Gegengift und hat es vielleicht sogar schon gebraut. Ich _muss _es rausfinden!: Er stoppte und sah Harry an. :Du musst mich ins Schloss mitnehmen. Ich schwöre, dass keiner zu Schaden kommen wird.:

Harry stand auf. :Wie soll ich denn eine _Kobra_ als meine neues Haustier erklären? Die dachten schon im zweiten Jahr, dass ich der neue Dunkle Lord bin als sie rausfanden, dass ich mit Schlangen sprechen kann.:

Voldemorts Körper bewegte sich auf eine komische Weise, die ein Schulterzucken sein könnte. :Erzähl ihnen, dass du mich am Wald gefunden hast und mich pflegen willst bis ich wieder gesund bin. Ich bin ein ausgesetztes Haustier, das fast verhungert und erfroren wäre und da du ihr bescheuerter Retter bist, konntest du mich nicht sterben lassen. Mach einen guten Job, dann werden die Leute dir glauben, immerhin lieben eure Leute traurige Geschichten.:

Harry zog die Geschichte in Erwägung bevor er langsam nickte. :Ich denke das sollte klappen. Kannst du damit leben verhätschelt zu werden, meine arme, kleine, verlorene Schlange?:

:Wenn irgendjemand versucht mit zu verhätscheln verliert sie ihr Recht unbeschadet zu bleiben.:

„Ich sag einfach allen, dass du eine Drama Queen bist.", murmelte Harry auf Deutsch.

:Ich _kann_ dich immer noch verstehen.:

„Ich hab ja solche Angst.", sagte Harry mit gespieltem Entsetzen. Er ging auf die große weiße Schlange zu und sah auf sie runter.

:Also, uhm, soll ich dich einfach tragen? Kann ich dich überhaupt anfassen ohne dass es….weh tut?:

:Der magische Teil unserer Verbindung hat dir Schmerzen versursacht und da meine Magie in dieser Form gebunden ist, sollte dir nichts passieren.: Die Schlange wirkte enttäuscht.

:Oh, okay. Also, ich heb dich jetzt einfach hoch.:

Harry zögerte bevor er sich herunter beugte, seine Hände um Voldemorts mageren Körper legte und aufpasste, dass er ihn sicher hielt bevor er ihn hoch hob. In diesem Moment erkannte er, dass seine kleine Geschichte von seinem neuen „Haustier" nicht wirklich eine Lüge war. Harry bemerkte, dass der Dunkle Lord etwas dünn und sehr kalt war. Auf seinen Schuppen befanden sich zahlreiche Kratzer und so wie er regungslos in Harrys Händen lag, war er anscheinend ziemlich erschöpft.

:Hast du irgendetwas gegessen?:

Voldemort drehte seinen Kopf herum und antwortete. :Ich habe die letzten Tage damit verbracht auf der Suche nach einem verdammten Balg zwischen hunderten von Anderen durch einen Wald zu kriechen. Wann hätte ich da Zeit haben sollen zu essen?:

Harry versuchte die schnippische Antwort auf seine simple Frage zu ignorieren und drehte dem Wald den Rücken zu als er auf die riesige Gestalt von Hogwarts zu ging.

:Wie bist du überhaupt in den Verbotenen Wald gelangt? Du kannst nicht rein appariert sein. Wo wir davon sprechen, was ich mit den Schutzzaubern? Oh warte, du hast gerade nicht wirklich die richtige magische Signatur, richtig?:

Voldemort knirschte mit den Zähnen, wenn man es so nennen konnte. :Momentan habe ich _überhaupt_ keine magische Signatur. Und es war Wurmschwanz.:, grummelte Voldemort. :Die wehleidige Ratte hat mich gefunden und mit seinem weibischen Geschrei fast taub gemacht bevor er mich hierher verbannt hat. Er hat ernsthaft einen _Todesfluch_ auf mich geschossen, der Idiot, aber mein Zuhause ist so verzaubert, dass mich die Schutzzauber woanders hin transportieren, wenn dieser bestimmte Zauber auf mich gerichtet wird, selbst in dieser Gestalt.:

Harry runzelte die Stirn. :Man könnte denken, dass Wurmschwanz schlau genug wäre keine Schlange, die in deinem Haus gefunden wird, zu töten.:

:Nagini ist die einzige Schlange, die meinen ausdrücklichen Schutz hat. Schließlich bist _du_ ein Parselmund und könntest dumm genug sein eine von diesen Reptilien zu mir zu schicken in der Hoffnung, dass ich nicht dazu kommen würde vorher zu ihm sprechen.: Harry rollte seine Augen in Bezug auf die Paranoia des Dunklen Lords, während er innerlich darüber lachte, dass eben diese fast sein Untergang gewesen wäre.

:Hey,:, kam es plötzlich begeistert von Harry. :Wer hätte gedacht, dass Wurmschwanz versuchen würde dich _auszulöschen_. Ich hätte gedacht, dass er ein wenig Sympathie fühlen würde, immerhin seid ich ja beide eine Plage, auch wenn du der natürliche Feind seiner Animagusform bist.:

Voldemort zischte bei der Andeutung er wäre eine Plage. :Ohne Gift mag ein Biss nicht tödlich sein, aber er tut trotzdem weh, Potter.:

:Beiß mich und ich lass dich hier.:

Voldemort lächelte spöttisch, aber senkte mit offensichtlichen Schmerzen in seiner verkümmerten Seele seinen Kopf.

„Brave Schlange.", sagte Harry glücklich und drehte sich zum Schloss, während er die Schlange ungeschickt in beiden Händen vor sich von seinem Körper weg hielt.

Zu Anfang hatte Harry die Schlange nicht anfassen wollen, geschweige denn sie hochnehmen. Aber jetzt wo er Voldemorts Zustand sah, fühlte er einen unangenehmen Stich Mitleid für den Dunklen Lord. Blödes Helden-Syndrom. Die Muskeln des Dunklen Lords waren angespannt und Harry vermutete, dass es so war weil er fror. Zugegeben, es konnte auch aufgrund all des Hasses und der Wut auf ihn sein, aber Harry dachte, dass zumindest _etwas_ auf die Kälte zurückzuführen war. Schlangen waren auf ihre Umgebung angewiesen um ihre optimale Körpertemperatur zu behalten und im Moment war es Anfang Winter in Großbritannien, was bedeutend kälter war als das, was für ein tropisches Reptil angenehm war. Voldemort konnte froh sein, dass es noch nicht geschneit hatte.

Doch wie bekam er die dickköpfige Schlange warm? Harry wusste, dass der Idiot niemals zugeben würde, dass ihm kalt war. Aber glücklicherweise fiel Harry ein gute Ausrede ein.

:Voldemort, du musst dich um meinen Hals legen, damit ich meine Hände frei habe.:

:Okay.:, kam die kurze Antwort. Mit einem selbstgefälligen Grinsen manövrierte Harry die Schlange so, dass sie sich auf seine Schultern legen konnte und bekam es unauffällig hin, dass Voldemort unter seine Robe und damit näher an Harrys Körperwärme klettern musste. Sobald der zur Schlange gewordene Zauberer um Harrys Nacken lag holte er seinen Tarnumhang aus seiner Tasche und warf ihn über sie beide, sodass er zurück ins Schloss schleichen konnte. Er hasste es, dass er dieses Geheimnis preisgeben musste, aber er musste entweder den oder die Karte des Rumtreibers benutzen um einer Strafarbeit mit Filch zu entgehen.

:Wo hast du den Tarnumhang her?:

Harry zuckte mit den Schultern. Vielleicht konnte er es runter spielen? :Ich hab ihn ausgeliehen.:

:Ich weiß, dass du lügst…ich kann es an dir riechen.:

Seufzend lenkte Harry ein. :Er gehörte meinem Vater. Du weißt doch, der den du getötet hast? Ich benutze ihn um raus zu schleichen.:

:Ja, ich war ziemlich überrascht, dass ich das Glück hatte dich so spät über die Ländereien laufen zu sehen.:

Harry schnaubte. :Ja, du Glücklicher. Jetzt sei ruhig.:

Harry hatte jahrelange Erfahrung darin nach der Sperrstunde nicht gesehen zu werden, also dauerte es nicht lange bis sie unentdeckt zum Gemeinschaftsraum der Gryffindors gelangten. Leider war es schwerer dort unentdeckt zu bleiben.

„Harry, wo bist du gewesen?"

Harry rollte mit den Augen. „Spazieren, Hermione. Das hab ich dir gesagt bevor ich gegangen bin."

Das Mädchen mit den unkontrollierbaren, braunen, gelockten Haaren und einem Gehirn, das ständig nach Wissen gierte, gab dem Jungen-der-lebt einen maßregelnden Blick. Ron saß auf der Couch und ignorierte die bekannte Konfrontation während er in die monatlichen Ausgabe seines Quidditch-Magazins vertieft war.

„Das war vor einer Ewigkeit. Du bist nie so lange weg."

Harry zuckte mit den Schultern. „Es war eine schöne Nacht und ich hab die Zeit aus den Augen verloren." Hier nahm er einen tiefen Atemzug und entschied: entweder jetzt oder nie. „Und ich hab ein neues Haustier gefunden." Ron sah von seinem Magazin auf und drehte seinen Kopf zu Harry.

Hermione suchte prüfend Harry Körper ab. „Ich seh kein ´neues Haustier´."

Er versuchte lässig auszusehen, als er seine Schulrobe aufknöpfte und offen fallen ließ, sodass die feinen, glänzenden, weißen Schuppen des versteckten Dunklen Lords offenbart wurden. Der teuflische Bastard erhob sich und stellte mit einem gemeinen Zischeln seinen Kragen auf.

Hermione schnappte erschrocken nach Luft und stolperte einen Schritt nach hinten. Ron kreischte und versteckte sich tiefer in den Polstern des Sofas.

Mit einem Knurren schnipste Harry dem Dunklen Lord gegen die Nase. Empört spie Voldemort eine ziemlich hässliche Beleidigung in Harrys Richtung, aber versteckte sich trotzdem wieder in seinen Roben.

„Harry, das ist eine Schlange.", stöhnte Ron.

Harry musste krampfhaft ein Augenrollen unterdrücken, aber trotzdem erlaubte er sich einen Spruch. „Oh? Hab ich nicht gemerkt. Ich dachte er wär ein verhungerndes Kätzchen und keine verhungernde Schlange."

Hermione warf ihm für seine Frechheit einen weiteren missmutigen Blick zu, aber sah die Schlange besorgt an und tat einen Schritt in seine Richtung. Ron sah sie dabei nur an als wäre sie verrückt geworden.

„Die Schlange wäre verhungert?"

Ohne dass er es wirklich realisierte hob Harry seine Hand und streichelte Voldemorts schimmernde Schuppen bevor er ihr antwortete. „Ja. Er war hungrig und extrem kalt. Er, naja, er hat mir gesagt, dass er im Wald ausgesetzt wurde. Ich konnte ihn nicht einfach dort sterben lassen." Überraschenderweise musste Harry den bittenden Ton nicht komplett spielen, aber er schob den Gedanken schnell beiseite.

„Aww, das arme Ding. Wie heißt er?"

Harry saß in der Klemme und überlegte schnell, bevor er schließlich in ein hämisches Grinsen ausbrach. „Ich werde ihn Tommy nennen."

Eine erneute Hasstirade über die vielen Tode, die er erleiden würde, und wie sich die Schuppen um seinen Hals verengten verrieten Harry, dass der Dunkle Lord mit diesem Namen nicht wirklich einverstanden war.

Hermione starrte ihn kritisch und ungläubig an. „Harry, das hat unheimlich viel Ähnlichkeit mit dem richtigen Namen von du-weißt-schon-wem."

Harry zuckte mit den Schultern und grinste weiterhin. „Naja, er erinnert mich irgendwie an Voldemort mit den roten Augen und dadurch, dass er weiß wie der Tod ist. Aber das ist ja nur, weil er ein Albino ist. Und außerdem, wer wird Angst vor einer Schlange haben, die Tommy heißt?"

:Potter, ich bin mir nicht sicher ob du ein Sadist oder ein Masochist bist.:

Harry antworte schlichtweg damit, dass er den Kopf des Dunklen Lords streichelte.

Später am Abend, nachdem er sein neues „Haustier" bei allen anderen Sechstklässlern, mit denen er in einem Raum schlief, vorgestellt hatte, legte Harry Voldemort auf seinem Bett ab und ging für seine abendliche Routine ins Bad. In seinem dunkelblauen Pyjama krabbelte er neben der Schlange ins Bett, schloss seine Vorhänge und wirkte Haft- und Stillezauber auf sie.

:Hunger?:, fragte er. Nach einem Moment dickköpfigen Zögerns nickte Voldemort mürrisch. Harry beschwor für ihn eine Ratte herauf und lähmte sie.

:Mhm, sieht ja lecker aus.:, kommentierte Harry und versuchte ein wenig Spaß an dieser ziemlich widerlichen Situation zu sehen.

Für einen Moment sah Voldemort völlig angewidert aus bevor seine Augen trüb wurden und er sich auf die Ratte stürzte, die er mit seinem Mund einhüllte und in einem Stück schluckte. Harry wurde ein wenig schlecht.

:Was ist da gerade passiert?:, fragte Harry den nun zufriedenen Dunklen Lord, der eine offensichtliche Beule in seinem Bauch hatte

:Instinkt.:, seufzte Voldemort. Bei dem resignierten Tonfall grinste Harry belustigt und strich mit dem Finger über den Kopf der Schlange, aber Voldemort manövrierte sich von der Berührung weg. Mit einem Schütteln fragte Harry sich warum er das gemacht hatte.

:Wo wirst du schlafen?:

:Du bist klein.: Voldemort schnaubte während Harry bei der Stichelei verärgert die Stirn runzelte. Er lag mit seiner Größe noch im Durchschnitt, er war also noch lange kein Zwerg, vielen Dank auch. :Ich werde am Fußende schlafen.:

Für einen Moment war Harry überrascht, aber überspielte es mit einem lässigen Schulterzucken. :Wie du willst, aber beiß mir nicht in die Zehen oder schleich dich raus. Ich hab die Vorhänge so verzaubert, dass sie dir einen gemeinen Schock geben, wenn du versuchst abzuhauen.:

:Wo hast du das gelernt?:

Grinsend schüttelte Harry den Kopf. „Mein Geheimnis.", sagte er auf Deutsch. Danke, Hermione. Damit kroch er unter die Bettdecke und machte es dich in dem federbett bequem. :Gute Nacht.:, murmelte er unbeholfen.

Voldemort war schon eingeschlafen. Für Harry war es sehr surreal wie er den Dunklen Lord in einem solchen Moment der Schwäche sah – und dieser Moment geschah auch noch in seinem Bett! Für einen kurzen Moment fragte sich Harry ob er den Verstand verloren hatte. Die Antwort war „wahrscheinlich", aber Harry war das trotzdem gleichgültig. Er machte sich daran seine Brille abzunehmen als ihm etwas einfiel und er seinen Zauberstab auf die schlafende Schlange richtete und einen Wärmezauber sprach. Voldemort schien in seinem Schlaf tiefer in Harrys Bettdecke zu sinken. Mit einem Kopfschütteln legte Harry seine Brille auf den Nachttisch, seinen Zauberstab unter sein Kopfkissen (in Reichweite) und schlief ein.

tbc


	2. Chapter 2

Kapitel 2

Summary: Nachdem er von Snape und Dumbledore in eine Schlange verwandelt wurde und sich nicht zurückverwandeln kann, hat Lord Voldemort keine andere Wahl als sich an den einzigen anderen, lebenden Parselmund zu wenden - an Harry Potter. Sie machen einen Deal und Harry ist einverstanden damit dem Dunklen Lord zu helfen sich wieder in seine menschliche Form zurück zu verwandeln. Sie sind gezwungen zusammen zu arbeiten, aber wie schafft Harry es mit Voldemort um seinen Hals zu leben? ÜBERSETZUNG

Rating: M für die Sprache und Slash

Warnings: Später Harry/Voldemort **SLASH**, neutraler Harry, etwas manipulativer aber nicht böser Dumbledore

Disclaimer: Harry Potter gehört nicht mir und selbst die Idee für diese Fanfiction gehört estalita11. Ich übersetze ihre Geschichte nur.

„wörtl. Rede"

:Parsel:

_`Gedanken`_

_:Zaubersprüche:_

Harry schlief in dieser Nacht ohne von Albträumen geplagt zu werden und wachte am nächsten Tag ausgeruht und voller Energie auf.

Zumindest bis er seine Augen öffnete und sich Auge in Auge mit einer rotäugigen Schlange wiederfand.

Mit einem Kreischen verhedderte er sich in seiner Decke und fiel zusammen mit der Schlange auf den Boden, was in einem lauten _RUMS_ und gleichzeitig einem kleineren resultierte.

:Potter, du Schwachkopf!:

„Uh, Harry, alles in Ordnung?", fragte Neville Longbottom vom Fußende seines eigenen Bettes aus. Er sah aus als wollte er auf sein Bett springen um aus der Reichweite der Kobra zu gelangen.

Mit einem Grummeln stand Harry vom kalten Boden auf und rieb sich den schmerzenden Rücken, mit dem er auf dem Boden gelandet war.

„Äh, ja Neville, mir geht´s gut." Der Schüler sah ihn noch einmal kurz misstrauisch an ehe er den Schlafsaal verließ. Harry ging um sein Bett herum auf die Seite auf der Voldemort gelandet war.

:Tut mir ja so Leid. Ich wach normalerweise nicht mit einem Dunklen Lord in meinen Gesicht auf, der mir beim Schlafen zuguckt.:, erzählte er der Schlange mit deutlich sarkastischem Unterton.

Voldemort gab ihm einen hasserfüllten Blick und schien sich offenbar zu wünschen, dass er ihm einen _Cruciatus_ auf den Hals jagen könnte. :Ich hab dir _nicht_ beim schlafen zugesehen, sondern mir überlegt wie ich dich wecken könnte.:

:Jetzt bin ich ja wach. Zufrieden?:

:Du lebst noch, also nein.:

Harry schnaubte und rollte die Augen während er seinen Koffer öffnete und die Sachen, die er brauchte um sich fertig zu machen, zusammen sammelte. Bevor er aber ins Badezimmer ging schubste er den Dunklen Lord mit seinem Fuß in Richtung seines Bettes, woraufhin er ein verärgertes Zischeln erntete.

:Versteck dich. Ich hab keine Ahnung wie meine Freunde reagieren wenn sie aus dem Bad kommen und sehen, dass du frei rumläufst. Wir wollen ja nicht, dass sie dich aus Versehen verhexen.: Harry log natürlich.

Vor sich hin murmelnd tat Voldemort wie geheißen und schlich unter das Bett.

Mehrere Minuten später kamen Harry und seine Freunde in ihren Schulroben aus dem Bad. Glücklicherweise schien keiner der Anderen beunruhigt darüber zu sein, dass sich eine Kobra unter Harrys Bett befand.

Harry schnappte sich die Tasche mit seinen Büchern, warf sich den Gurt über die Schulter und sah Voldemort, der unter dem Bett hervorgekrochen gekommen war als Harry aus dem Bad kam, vorsichtig an.

:Ähm musst _du_ noch ins Bad? Ich hab keine Ahnung von den Toilettengewohnheiten von Schlangen…:

_´Hab ich ihn das gerade wirklich gefragt?´_, fragte Harry sich entsetzt.

Voldemort knurrte etwas, das ganz eindeutig ein _nein_ war. Harry könnte schwören, dass wenn Schlangen rot werden könnten, wäre er knall pink gewesen. Oder auch nicht. Er zögerte einen kurzen Moment, bevor Harry sich bückte und seinen Todfeind hochhob, der sich etwas windete um sich dann zu entspannen. Harry versuchte nicht zusammen zu zucken als die kühlen Schuppen gegen seinen Nacken rieben und Voldemort endlich seinen Platz auf Harrys Schultern gefunden hatte. Sie hatten sich entschieden, dass es am besten wäre, wenn sie kein Geheimnis daraus machen würden, dass Harry sich eine Schlange hielt, also würden sie sofort als „Haustier" und „Besitzer" rumlaufen. Dieser Gedanke stimmte Harry mit seinem schwarzen Humor etwas fröhlicher.

:Gut, sag einfach Bescheid, wenn du es irgendwann musst. Das gilt auch für alles andere. Ich werde dir eine von diesen selbstständig säubernden Haustierboxen besorgen, aber bis dahin musst du mir sagen, wenn du irgendetwas brauchst – Essen, Wasser, was auch immer. Du bist ja immerhin mein _Haustier_ und ich muss mich um dich kümmern.:, sagte Harry mit einem Kichern und Voldemort stellte seinen Kragen auf, wahrscheinlich ärgerte er sich darüber, dass er selbst für seine Grundbedürfnisse auf einen Jungen angewiesen war.

„Oh, du wirst drüber wegkommen.", murmelte Harry und lief die Treppen zum Gemeinschaftsraum runter, wo er seine beiden Freunde traf.

„Guten Morgen Harry und … Tommy." Wurden sie von Hermione begrüßt, die einen Moment unsicher stockte bevor sie die neue Begleitung ihres Freundes begrüßte. Harry stupste Voldemort an, der ihm ziemlich unhöflich erklärte wo sie sich ihr ´guten Morgen´ hinstecken konnte.

Hermione sah Harry an, der nur mit den Schultern zuckte. „Er sagt hallo." Hermiones Augen weiteten sich augenblicklich.

„Kann er mich verstehen?" Sie schien bei dem Gedanken ziemlich verblüfft.

„Er ist eine intelligente Schlange, die das ganze Leben bei Menschen gelebt hat.", antwortet Harry einfach.

„Also ich denke er ist verdammt unheimlich, Harry. Behältst du ihn wirklich?", fragte Ron ihn als er sich auf Hermiones Seite stellte. Das Mädchen schlug Ron auf den Arm und erzählte ihm irgendetwas, von wegen, dass man nicht schlecht über Leute –äh- Schlangen redete, wenn sie anwesend waren. Die drei drehten sich gleichzeitig um und verließen den Gemeinschaftsraum durch das Portrait um zum Frühstück in die Große Halle zu gehen.

„Ich kann mich mit ihm besser unterhalten als mit ein paar anderen Leuten, die ich kenne.", war alles womit Harry antwortete. Ron sah skeptisch aus, sagte aber nichts dazu während er seinen schmerzenden Arm rieb und wenn er ein paar Meter mehr als normal von Harry entfernt lief, dann sagte da keiner etwas zu.

Sobald das Trio in der Großen Halle ankam setzten sich die drei an ihren üblichen Platz und beluden ihre Teller mit dem Essen, das vor ihnen auftauchte.

Als mehr und mehr Schüler eintrudelten legte Voldemort großen Wert darauf sich auf Harrys Schulter aufzurichten und jedem, der es wagte ihn anzusehen, einen wütenden Blick zuzuwerfen. Blass und mit unsicheren Augen machte jeder einen großen Bogen um Harry und seinen neuen Gefährten.

„Ganz ruhig." Harry seufzte. „Du willst doch nicht zurück in die Kälte, oder?" Etwas leiser sagte er :Du bist kein Basilisk, also hör auf mit den Todesblicken.:

Voldemort schien sich wieder zu beruhigen, solange bis Dumbledore auf der Bildfläche auftauchte, denn sofort begann der Dunkle Lord Todesblicke _und_ Beleidigungen in die Richtung des Schulleiters zu werfen bis Harry gezwungen war den Kopf der Schlange unter sein Roben zu drücken.

:Sei ruhig! Willst du entdeckt werden? Zugegeben ich werde nicht todunglücklich sein, wenn man dich schnappt.: Harry versuchte leise zu zischeln, aber trotzdem bekam er misstrauische Blicke von den Schülern um sich herum. Harry strengte sich an nett zu lächeln um sie zu beruhigen, war sich aber nicht sicher wie erfolgreich er war. „Er ist heute Morgen aus dem Bett gefallen.", erzählte er ihnen als Entschuldigung für die schlechte Laune der Schlange. Das war nicht einmal wirklich eine Lüge, grübelte Harry mit einem Grinsen.

Im Laufe des Frühstücks versuchte Harry sich normal zu verhalten während er immer wieder Blicke zum Lehrertisch warf und alle anderen ihn misstrauisch ansahen. Während die Schüler sich Voldemorts Anwesenheit extrem bewusst waren, schienen die Lehrer Harrys Mitbringsel nicht bemerkt zu haben bis der fiese Bastard erneut aus Harrys Roben auftauchte. _Jetzt_ war die Aufmerksamkeit der Lehrer auf ihm und der giftigen Schlange um seinen Nacken.

Der um den Harry sich am meisten Sorgen machte war Snape, denn wenn er mit seiner Vorahnung richtig lag und Snape irgendwie, äußerst geschickt, Voldemort den Trank um ihn in eine Schlange zu verwandeln untergejubelt hatte, dann wäre es am wahrscheinlichsten er, der den Dunklen Lord als den erkennen könnte, der er war. Harry hoffte darauf, dass Wurmschwanz erwähnt hatte er hätte die Schlange „getötet". Aber Snape tauchte während des Frühstücks nicht auf, also konnte Harry sich zumindest noch für einen kurzen Moment entspannen. Dumbledore dagegen warf Harry immer wieder neugierige Blicke zu, sodass er wusste, dass er sich sehr bald erklären müsste.

Tatsächlich durchquerte Dumbledore den Raum in Harrys Richtung als sich die Große Halle leerte. Als er sich näherte benutzte der ältere Zauberer seine ungewöhnlich geschwärzte rechte Hand um seinen schneeweißen Bart zu glätten. Harry war sich nicht sicher, aber als Voldemort die Hand zu sehen schien, entfloh ihm ein neugieriges Zischeln, das überrascht wirkte. Harry hatte keine Zeit um ihn nach Antworten zu drängen bevor Dumbledore bei ihm ankam.

„Guten Morgen, Professor.", begrüßte Harry ihn höflich und Voldemort wickelte sich enger um seinen Nacken. Harry wusste, dass sich die Schlange zurückhielt um nicht zu sehr auf den alten Mann zu reagieren.

„Guten Morgen, mein Junge. Ich konnte nicht anders als deinen neuen Freund zu entdecken." Harry machte ein ersticktes Geräusch um sein Lachen zu verstecken. _Oh, diese Ironie!_ Er überdeckte es mit einem Hüsteln, wobei Voldemort ihm half, so wie er ihn nahezu mit seinen angespannten Schuppen erwürgte.

Um ihn herum lauschten die paar Schüler, die noch nicht von seiner Schlange wussten.

Harry griff nach oben um Voldemorts Schuppen zu streicheln und sagte zu dem Schulleiter, „Ich hab ihn gestern halb verhungert und erfroren gefunden" – er versuchte es so aussehen zu lassen als wäre er nicht nach der Ausgangssperre draußen gewesen – „als ich beim Verbotenen Wald herumlief. Er sagt, dass er vor zwei Wochen in der Nähe von Hogsmeade ausgesetzt wurde und glauben Sie mir, so sah er auch aus. Ich konnte ihn dort nicht liegen lassen, Professor, das müssen Sie verstehen. Er war sein ganzes Leben in Gefangenschaft; er weiß nicht wie er in der Wildnis überleben kann und er würde den Winter sicher nicht überleben." Harry machte seine Augen so groß und bettelnd wie möglich.

„Harry, das ist eine sehr gefährliche Schlange. Hogwarts erlaubt normalerweise keine giftigen Haustiere." Dumbledore sah ihn kritisch hinter seiner Brille an und Harry senkte den Kopf.

„Ich weiß, Professor. Ich verspreche, dass er niemanden verletzen wird. Hinter Tommys harter Schale befindet sich ein weicher Kern."

„Tommy?" Hier schien Dumbledore zur Hälfte beunruhigt und zur Hälfte belustigt.

Harry grinste schelmisch und sprach leise, sodass nur Dumbledore es hören konnte. „Naja, Sie müssen zugeben, dass er eine gewisse _Ähnlichkeit_ mit einem anderen Tom, den wir kennen, hat, aber da hört es auch schon auf. Ich weiß nicht, ich dachte es ist ein passenderer Name im Gegensatz zu Venom oder Spike. Aber vielleicht würde Fluffy die Leute eher beruhigen…?" Voldemort zischelte empört und Dumbledores Augen funkelten nur fröhlich.

„Nun gut, mein Junge. Deine Situation ist einzigartig, da du die Möglichkeit hast das Tier zu kontrollieren. Ich muss deiner Schlange aber eine Probezeit von 2 Wochen geben um zu sehen ob er wirklich nicht gefährlich ist. Während dieser Zeit wirst du ihn die ganze Zeit über bei dir behalten. Ich will nicht, dass er frei zwischen den Schülern rumläuft bevor wir wissen, dass er sich benimmt. Um die Sicherheit der Schüler zu gewährleisten muss ich darauf bestehen, dass du mir erlaubst als Vorsichtsmaßnahme einen Nähe-Bindenden Zauber auf euch beide zu wirken. Er verhindert, dass ihr außer Sichtweite geratet und dadurch wirst du immer wissen was … _Tommy_ gerade tut. Ist das okay?"

„Ja, danke Professor!", sprudelte es aus Harry heraus, der breit grinste, während er sich innerlich dachte _Oh Merlin! Wir werden absolut keine Privatsphäre haben! Wie zur Hölle soll ich rumlaufen, wenn ich Voldemort _immer_ um meinen Nacken habe? Scheiß auf die Vereinbarung, wir werden uns am Ende trotzdem umbringen._

„Ich verspreche Ihnen, Tommy wird niemandem auch nur ein Haar krümmen." Harry hoffte wirklich, dass sich sein Grinsen nicht in eine Grimasse verwandelt hatte während sich muskulöse Schuppen um seiner Luftröhre verengten.

Dumbledore nickte und verzauberte die beiden lautlos mit seinem Zauberstab bevor er mit seiner Hand eine scheuchende Geste machte. „Jetzt beeil dich, bevor du zu spät zum Unterricht kommst."

Als Harry hinter Ron und Hermione zu seiner ersten Stunde lief, drehte Voldemort sich unter seinen Roben so, dass er mit Harry auf Augenhöhe war.

:Wann bist du ein Slytherin geworden?:

Harry nickte. :Oh, ich glaube ich hab schon immer das Potenzial dazu gehabt. Die erste Entscheidung des Hutes war dein Haus, oh Erbe des Großen Slytherin. Ach je, ich glaube ich hab dich geschockt,: sagte Harry unverfroren. Jetzt, einige Jahre später, hatte Harry sich damit abgefunden, dass er als Slytherin sehr gut hätte glücklich werden können und manchmal fragte er sich wie sein Leben geworden wäre, wenn er den Sprechenden Hut ihn nach Slytherin hatte schicken lassen. Nicht, dass er nicht glücklich als Gryffindor war, denn zumindest zur Hälfte gehörte er in das Haus, aber manchmal fühlte er sich, dass es Teile von ihm gab, die niemals bei den Löwen reinpassen würden.

Nach einem kurzen Schweigen antwortete Voldemort. :Potter, ich hasse es von dir überrascht zu werden.:

:Du, mein lieber Dunkle Lord, scheinst wie alle anderen den Eindruck zu haben, dass ich in eine Art „Retter"-Schema passe. Tja, ich tu es nicht, und du und andere, denen es nicht passt, können mich mal am Arsch lecken.:

:Ich würde es lieber nicht.:

Harry lachte.

Der Unterricht lief für Harry wie immer, außer dass er eine große Kobra um seine Schultern gewickelt hatte. Aber diese Kobra war ein Genie und sogar ziemlich hilfreich, auch wenn seine hilfreichen Bemerkungen meistens zwischen beißenden und beleidigenden versteckt waren. Nichtsdestotrotz gefielen Harry die Stunden wenn Voldemort ständig das Gelehrte mit weniger bekannten aber immer nützlicheren Informationen ergänzte, wann immer er entsetzt davon war wie viel Information in Hogwarts´ Lehrplan fehlte. Der Dunkle Lord war vermutlich gelangweilt, wenn er seinem Feind helfen wollte, oder er gab an.

Im Laufe des Tages flüsterten die Schüler immer wenn er in dem leisen Zischeln von Parsel sprach, aber zum größten Teil ignorierte er sie. Er war nicht länger so besorgt über seine „dunkle" Fähigkeit, aber er versuchte es verstohlen zu benutzten, einfach um dem unhöflichen Starren zu entgehen. Andererseits hatte er nicht darum gebeten im Rampenlicht zu stehen, also würde er sich auch nicht so verhalten wie sie es erwarteten. Die Slytherins hielten sich von ihm fern, was fast ein Pluspunkt war. An einer Stelle musste er aber eine Gruppe glotzender Viertklässler zurechtweisen und achtete darauf, dass er laut genug sprach, sodass ihn jeder in dem stark gefüllten Gang hörte.

„Darf ich fragen warum ihr mich anstarrt? Das ist ziemlich unhöflich, wisst ihr?"

Ein selbstsicherer Junge, ein Ravenclaw, trat vor. „Du sprichst mit der Schlange. Du weißt schon wer kann das auch."

„Das kann er." Harry nickte und benutzte einen _Ach ne!_ Ton in der Stimme. „Er hat sogar seine eigene Schlange, Nagini. Was hältst du davon?"

Alle hörte dem Gespräch zwischen ihnen gebannt zu. Die Augen vieler wurden groß als Harry Voldemorts Vertraute erwähnte.

„Wirst du also so wie er, Potter?", rief eine Stimme. Harry konnte nicht sagen wer es war, denn der Aufrührer blieb in der Menge versteckt. Feigling.

„Sagt mir, Leute, warum könnte es gut sein, dass ich ein Parselmund bin?" Stille. Harry seufzte als wäre er enttäuscht. „Nun, wenn Voldemort" – hier zuckten alle sichtlich zusammen – „mit Schlangen reden kann, und _ich _mit Schlangen reden kann, hat er das nicht mehr als Vorteil. Man könnte sagen wir sind ebenbürtig-"

:Nicht in deinem Leben, Potter.:

„- in dieser Beziehung.", beendete Harry, extrem amüsiert bei Voldemorts Abscheu.

Auf ein paar Gesichtern, die noch immer blass von der Erwähnung des Namen des Dunklen Lords waren, schien sich Verstehen abzuzeichnen, während andere verwirrt oder unsicher aussahen. Als _pièce de résistance _grinste Harry spitzbübisch.

„Außerdem, Leute, wenn ich der nächste Dunkle Lord werden wollen würde, würde ich meine Schlange dann so etwas langweiliges wie Tommy nennen?" Den Kopf schüttelnd murmelte er „Also wirklich" bevor er ging und die Gruppe von Leuten, deren Hälfte einen amüsierten Ausdruck auf dem Gesicht hatte, hinter sich. Harry sah auf den Boden und versuchte sein Grinsen zu verstecken.

:Potter, ich hasse diesen Namen wirklich.:

:Oh, aber du musst zugeben, er ist nützlich, richtig _Tommy_?:

Voldemort brodelte in Stille.

Harry hatte an diesem Tag kein VgdDK, sodass er Snape vor dem Abendessen nicht mehr sah. Aber selbst dann schenkte er Harry keinen Blick und sah so auch nicht Harrys neuen Gefährten.

Hermione und Ron hatten sich bisher so daran gewöhnt, dass sie die Kobra, die Harry auf seinen Schultern trug, _meistens_ ignorierten und darüber war Harry froh. Er wollte seine Freunde nicht um Voldemorts willen abschrecken. Die anderen in seinem Haus gewöhnten sich allmählich auch an den Anblick und gaben ihm nur noch hin und wieder zögerliche Blicke. Harry wusste, dass sich die kleine Eskapade vorhin im Gang innerhalb von Hogwarts´ Klatsch und Tratsch verbreitet hatte. Hoffentlich überlebte sein „Ich bin keine Dunkler Lord"-Gelaber komplett. Er konnte aber nicht umhin zu sehen, dass ein paar der Slytherins betrübt drein sahen.

:Hey, guck.:, wies Harry Voldemort darauf hin. :Scheint als hätten die Slytherins gehofft, dass ich auf ihrer Seite wär. Sieht aus als hätte ich ihre Hoffnungen zu gewinnen zerstört.: gluckste Harry. Malfoy, der am Tisch der Slytherins saß, bemerkte Harrys Blick und runzelte missmutig die Stirn, besonders als Harry schelmisch grinste und sich wieder abwandte.

:Dein Humor ist schrecklich.:

:Nein, du verstehst nur keinen Spaß….oder ist es die Wahrheit, die du nicht verträgst?:

:Halt die Klappe und iss dein Frühstück, Junge, damit wir dieses Getratsche hinter uns lassen können.:

Später an dem Abend kam Harry in seinen Schlafsaal und fand eine kleine, leere Kiste mit der Aufschrift „Eier" vor, die die Hauselfen für ihn bereit gestellt hatten. Mit einem gut kontrollierten Schneidezauber schnitt er ein Loch in die Seite des Kastens und lieh sich etwas von dem Katzenstreu, das Hermione für Krummbein benötigte.

:Hier ist dein Katzenklo, Tom.:, sagte Harry und setzte die Kiste neben sein Bett, wo sie nicht im Weg war. Voldemort glitt darauf zu und schmeckte mit seiner Zunge die Luft ab.

:Es wird reichen, auch wenn es geschmacklos ist. Und musst du es so nennen?:, grummelte er.

:Was, soll ich es den „Thronsaal des Dunklen Lords" nennen?: Harry kicherte bei dem Witz. Es war alles, was der Dunkle Lord kriegen würde und wenn es ich nicht gefiel, hatte er Pech gehabt. Er konnte ja einen anderen Platz finden für seine Scheiße.

_´oh Gott, Voldemort und Badezimmer-Witze…´_ grübelte Harry und war geschockt von sich selber.

Genauso wie letzte Nacht zauberte Harry die Vorhänge geschlossen und ließ Voldemort sich am Fußende zusammen rollen bevor er sich hinlegte. Harry las noch ein wenig und lauschte dem fast lautlosen Atmen der Schlange bevor seine Augen zu weit zu fielen als dass er lesen könnte. Erneut sprach er einen Wärmezauber auf Voldemort, legte Brille und Buch zur Seite und schlief ein.

In dieser Nacht träumte er und der Wald um ihn herum hatte entweder sehr große Bäume oder er war sehr klein. Es war kalt und sein Bauch fühlte sich an als rieb er über seine Wirbelsäule so leer schien er vor Hunger zu sein, aber er zwang sich dazu es zu ignorieren. Immer wenn er versuchte einen Zauber zu sprechen spürte er Panik in ihm aufwallen, denn egal was er versuchte – von einem einfachen _Lumos_ bis zu fortgeschrittenen Zaubern – nichts funktionierte. Er fühlte sich hilflos, was er hasste, und ungewohnt alleine. Das Einzige, ihn antrieb, war der Durst nach Rache und die Möglichkeit an einem der unwahrscheinlichsten Orte Hilfe zu finden, auch wenn ihn der Gedanke mehr erbleichen ließ als seine Hilflosigkeit. Er hatte nie jemanden gehabt, auf den er sich verlassen konnte, also warum musste er es jetzt tun und das auch noch auf diese eine Person? Er fühlte überwältigende Wut und Abscheu. All das sah und fühlte er auf eine zerbrochene, fragmentierte Weise.

Als Harry erwachte war es ein sanfter Übergang. Ihm fiel auf, dass seine Haut ein wenig klamm war, aber er war nicht der übliche schweigebadete Haufen wie sonst, wenn er von einer Vision von Voldemort aufwachte. Er kniff die Augen zusammen und konnte schemenhaft die verschwommene Form einer Schlange erkennen, die an seinem Fußende schlief. Was er gesehen hatte war Voldemorts Art von einem Albtraum, oder genauer gesagt, seine Erinnerung. Anscheinend arbeitete die Verbindung zwischen ihnen auf Hochtouren, aber sie schien nicht mehr so kontrolliert … vielleicht war es wie bei dem Schmerz beim Berühren und die Kontrolle über die Verbindung hing mit Voldemorts Magie und seiner Fähigkeit Legilimentik und Okklumentik zu benutzen zusammen. Harry wunderte sich nun was genau diese Verbindung war und ob Voldemort seine Träume genau so empfing.

Harry ging diesen Gedanken für einen kurzen Moment weiter nach bevor er wieder einschlief und in seine Träume zurück kehrte.

Am nächsten Tag fand Harry sich etwas nervös im VgdDK Unterricht und wartete auf Snape. Voldemort war um seine Schultern gewickelt, teilweise von seinen Roben verborgen und versuchte (für ihn) so unscheinbar wie möglich zu wirken. Harry hatte ihm direkte Anweisungen gegeben, dass er in keinster Weise auf Snapes Anwesenheit reagieren sollte, um ja nicht entdeckt zu werden. Glücklicherweise war der Dunkle Lord schlau und wusste, dass er sich genau wie eine normale Kobra benehmen musste, wenn er die Chance haben wollte herauszufinden ob Snape das Gegengift hatte.

Harry hatte seine Zweifel ob der Dunkle Lord das glaubwürdig rüberbringen konnte, und er schob die Schuld auf sein berühmt berüchtigtes Temperament.

In dem Moment als Snape in den Klassenraum schritt, mit wehendem Umhang natürlich, beeilte sich jeder seinen Mund zu schließen und aufmerksam auf seinem Platz zu sitzen. Harry versuchte das würgende Gefühl zu ignorieren als Voldemorts Schuppen sich zusammenzogen und er sich offensichtlich zurückhalten musste den Verräter vor ihm nicht anzugreifen.

„Bitte schlagt Seite 343 auf.", dröhnte Snape eintönig und positionierte sich hinter dem Podium als der Klassenraum mit dem Geräusch von Büchern, die aufgeschlagen wurden, gefüllt wurde. Harry musste leider zugeben, dass Snape einer der besten VgdDK-Lehrer war, die er je hatte, denn der Stoff, den er unterrichtete, war auch in der Welt dort draußen anwendbar und praktisch. Vielleicht war sein Unterricht etwas dunkler als es manchen gefiel, aber alles, was ihm half den Dunklen Lord Voldemort zu besiegen, war gut, richtig? Schade, dass Harry nicht immer Spaß daran hatte, denn der Mann hegte immer noch tiefe Abscheu gegen ihn, oder mehr gegen seinen Vater. Oh naja, so war sein Leben.

Während der ganzen Stunde warf Harry seinem Lehrer misstrauische Blicke zu und suchte nach irgendeinem Anzeichen, dass Snape die Schlange um seinen Nacken wiedererkannte, oder zumindest in Verdacht hatte. Für die längste Zeit schien es, dass Snape die Schlange nicht einmal bemerkt hatte, aber schließlich bemühte Harry sich immer ganz hinten zu sitzen um keine Aufmerksamkeit auf sich zu ziehen.

So viel dazu.

„Mr. Potter.", sagte Snape ohne überhaupt aufzusehen, dieser Bastard „Bitte sagen Sie mir, wie würden Sie einen Inferius töten?"

Voldemort _kicherte_, wahrscheinlich aufgrund von Harrys offensichtlich leerem Gesichtsausdruck. Harry erinnerte sich, dass Dumbledore erwähnt hatte, dass Voldemort einmal eine Armee von Inferi erschaffen hatte, aber er konnte sich nicht daran erinnert ob er erwähnt hatte wie man einen tötet. Sie waren schon tot, zur Hölle nochmal! Außerdem glaubte Harry stark, dass Snape ihm vorsätzlich eine Frage gestellt hatte, über die sie noch nicht im Buch gelesen hatten.

„Ähm.", sagte Harry elegant.

:Feuer, du Idiot.:

„Feuer, Sir."

Snape sah mit einem hämischen Grinsen auf. „Richtig.", sagte Snape bevor er wieder seinen Kopf senkte, ganz offenbar der Ansicht ihm erneut eine nahezu unmögliche Frage zu stellen, bevor er stockte und auf komische Weise zweimal hinsehen musste. Seine schwarzen Augen studierten Harry und ganz besonders Harrys „Haustier". Anscheinend hatte ihn noch keiner darüber unterrichtet, dass Hogwarts einen neuen Bewohner hatte.

Harry wusste nicht ob Snape über die Schlange so überrascht wirkte, weil er ahnte wer es war oder einfach weil es ein Schock war ein gefährliches Tier um den Sohn seines meist gehassten Feindes gewickelt zu sehen. Auf beiden Fällen hob Harry für zusätzlichen Effekt die Hand und streichelte Voldemorts Kopf, überrascht darüber als dieser seinen Kopf gegen die dargebotene Hand lehnte. Es schien so als wäre Harry nicht der Einzige, der das Beste aus der Situation herausholen konnte. Der Junge bemühte sich während des gesamten Geschehens seinen Gesichtsausdruck neutral zu halten.

Snape gaffte nur für ein paar Sekunden, kaum genug Zeit als dass die Schüler es bemerken konnten, bevor er sich aus seiner kleinen Starre löste.

Snape rief jemand anderen auf, fuhr mit seinem Unterricht fort und ignorierte Harry für den Rest der Stunde. Harry störte es nicht besonders.

Anschließend fand Harry einen leeren Gang um Voldemort im Privaten anzusprechen.

:Was denkst du? Ich konnte nicht sagen ob er sich einfach nur erschrocken hat weil ich mit einer großen Schlange herum laufe oder weil er vermutete, dass du es warst.:

Voldemorts Kopf schwebte über Harrys Schulter als er antwortete. :Ich bin unsicher. Seine Reaktion _war_ ziemlich wage.: Für Harry hörte es sich an als interessiere Voldemort sich nicht für die ungenaue Reaktion sondern wollte den Tränkemeister einfach nur tot sehen.

An diesem Punkt wusste Harry was zu tun war und er grinste in Vorfreude.

:Also, Voldemort, hast du jemals mit einem Gryffindor deine Nase irgendwo rein gesteckt wo sie nicht reingehörte?:

:…Du wirst mich umbringen, oder?:

:Nah, das hab ich schon gemacht und wir wissen ja was daraus geworden ist. Außerdem finde ich ist es Zeit, dass du ein bisschen lebst.:

:Oh, juhu.:


	3. Chapter 3

:Potter, was hast du vor?:

Harry legte das Buch, das er gerade las, auf seinen Schoß und sah auf Voldemort auf seinem Bett herunter.

:Wie kommst du darauf, dass ich irgendwas vor habe?: Wahrscheinlich sah er verdächtig unschuldig aus.

:Potter, du bist ins Bett gegangen und trägst immer noch deine Roben. Du hast sogar noch deine Schuhe an.:

Harry hob das Buch träge zurück auf Augenhöhe und antwortete, wissend, dass es die Schlange ärgern würde. :Huh, das hab ich.: Sein Mundwinkel zuckte als Voldemort, wie erwartet, irritiert zischelte. _Gnädiger weise_, fuhr Harry fort. :Naja, vielleicht hab ich ja etwas vor. Was hältst du davon in Snapes Büro zu schleichen?:

Voldemorts obere Hälfte erhob sich vom Bett. :Ich vermute deine Absicht ist herauszufinden ob Snape etwas mit meiner Verwandlung zu tun hat. Ich vermute ebenso, dass du keinen Plan hast wie du es anstellen sollst.: , kommentierte er trocken.

Harry trat unter seiner Decke mit den Beinen als er sich beiläufig auf die Seite drehte und einen zischelnden Voldemort von dem Platz auf seiner Decke verschob.

:Oh, ich habe _einige_ Pläne.:

Harry wusste, dass Voldemort erwartete, dass er es näher erklärte, und las weiter. Harry würde ihm natürlich nicht die Genugtuung geben. Es gefiel ihm zu glauben, dass er dem Dunklen Lord beibrachte nach etwas zu fragen anstatt es zu fordern.

:Potter, sag mir wie du vor hast in das Büro des Verräters zu schleichen.:

Harry seufzte gedanklich. Er arbeitete noch daran.

:Na gut, wir werden das hier benutzen.: Harry zog ein leeres, gefaltetes Blatt Pergament unter seinem Bett hervor und legte es auf die Decke in Voldemorts Blickfeld.

:Potter, ich hab immer gedacht, dass du ein Idiot bist. Schön zu sehen, dass ich nicht falsch lag.:

Mit einem verschmitzten Grinsen hörte Harry auf so zu tun als würde er lesen und zuckte mit den Schultern. :Man muss selber einer sein um einen zu erkennen, richtig?:

Seinen Zauberstab nehmend erklärte Harry Voldemort die Karte des Rumtreibers, von der die Schlange behauptete es wäre ein Stück Schrott, das nur Idioten benutzen müssten. Harry nahm seine Worte so, dass sie bedeuteten, dass er von dem Objekt ziemlich beeindruckt war. Harry hatte Voldemort nicht gerade alle seiner Geheimnisse anvertrauen wollen – er wusste schon von dem Tarnumhang – aber was hatte er für eine Wahl? Sie mussten runter in die Kerker und das hier war der einfachste Weg ohne erwischt zu werden und peinliche Fragen beantworten zu müssen, was _genau_ er machte, je nachdem von wem er erwischt wurde (Snape „Was machst du in meinem Büro?"). Harry hoffte, dass der Nutzen, den er am Ende daraus zog, größer wäre als die Opfer, die benötigt waren.

Innerhalb der Privatsphäre von Harrys von Vorhängen umschlossenem Bett prüfte Voldemort und Harry die Karte und beobachteten wie sich die Gänge von Schülern und Lehrern leerte als es Nacht wurde. Harry konzentrierte sich besonders auf Snapes Bewegungen, er wusste dass dem Mann dazu tendierte länger als die meisten durch die Gänge zu wandern und Spaß daran hatte Schüler nach der Sperrstunde zu finden und ihnen schreckliches Nachsitzen zu geben.

Obwohl Snape der VgdDK Lehrer für dieses Jahr war, war er von Natur aus ein Tränkemeister und hatte deswegen sein persönliches Labor und sein Büro in den Kerkern behalten. Die Idee war, dass wenn es irgendwelche Informationen dazu gab, welchen Trank er auf Voldemort verwendet – _haben könnte-_, könnte man sie dort finden. Was das bedeutete, war, dass Harry und Voldemort sich ohne erwischt zu werden, den Weg in den unteren Teil des Schlosses bahnen, in Snapes Büro einbrechen, für irgendeinen Beweis für seine Beteiligung in Voldemorts Misere Minuten oder gar Stunden dort verbringen, unbemerkt heraus gelangen und zurück in den Gryffindor Turm schleichen mussten.

:Einfach. Naja, von dem `in Snapes Büro einbrechen´-Teil mal abgesehen…aber das hinkommen und theoretisch das Verschwinden ist einfach.: Harry stoppte und fuhr sich mit der Hand durch die Haare. :Vielleicht kannst unter der Tür her krabbeln…?:

Voldemort blähte sich verärgert auf. :Potter! _Du _bist vielleicht ein idiotischer Gryffindor, aber _ich_ bin keiner.:

:Oh-kay, kein unter der Tür kriechen.: Harry stützte sein Kinn auf seiner Handfläche ab und ihm fiel auf, dass Voldemort anscheinend über etwas nachdachte.

:Wenn du uns in die Kerker bringst, kann ich dich in das Büro des Scharlatans bringen.:

Nachdem er einen Moment nachgedacht hatte, zuckte Harry mit den Achseln und sagte ihm. :Meinetwegen.:

:…Du solltest hoffen, dass ich wirklich einen Weg weiß rein zu kommen. Dummer Gryffindor.:

:Was, wenn es nicht Snape war, der dich vergiftet hat?:, fragte Harry und ignorierte Voldemorts Kommentar.

:Er war es.:, sagte Voldemort selbstsicher.

Harry warf ihm einen genervten Blick zu. :Du bist nur parteiisch, weil er dich hintergangen hat.:

:Er war es, Potter. Wenn _ich_ den Trank nicht identifizieren konnte, dann muss es ein sehr seltener oder neu erfundener sein. Nur jemand von seinem Kaliber, in Zaubertränke und in meinen Rängen, kann den Trank in meinen Tee bekommen haben.:

„Ich kann immer noch nicht glauben, dass du Tee trinkst…", murmelte Harry und erntete ein verärgertes Zischeln als Antwort.

Schließlich, um halb zwölf, wanderte der Punkt auf der Karte namens „Severus Snape" runter in die Kerker und in seine privaten Gemächer. Also warf Harry seinen Tarnumhang über, zauberte seine Schritte lautlos und schlich runter, aus dem Gemeinschaftsraum und in die Korridore der Schule.

Er machte schnellere Fortschritte als normalerweise, weil Voldemort seine Augen auf der Karte hatte („von wegen ein Stück Schrott", murrte Harry), während er sich nur aufs Laufen konzentrierte. Das Resultat war, dass es einfach war runter in die Kerker zu Snapes Büro zu kommen; der schwere Teil kam noch. Zum Glück schien Snape bisher dazu geneigt in seinen Räumlichkeiten zu bleiben. Harry war egal was er dort machte.

Unsichtbar stand der junge Mann vor der Tür zu einem Raum, vom dem er eine ziemlich große Anzahl schlechter Erinnerungen hatte.

:Alohomora wird nicht funktionieren, oder?

:Natürlich nicht. Du musst Parselmagie benutzen.:

:…Bitte was?:

Voldemort zischte genervt. :Du bist ein verdammter Parselmund, Potter. Ich habe gehört und teilweise in deinen Gedanken _gesehen_ was in deinem zweiten Jahr passiert ist. Du bist in die Kammer gelangt. Nebenbei, danke, dass du mich getötet hast, erneut_erneut_, und einen 1000 Jahre alten Basilisken.: Voldemort war _offensichtlich_ sarkastisch, und Harry gefiel es gar nicht.

:_Du_ und dein blöder Basilisk haben versucht _mich_ umzubringen! Ich bin der verdammte Junge-der-nicht-sterben-will, was hast du von mir erwartet? Und geh aus meinen Gedanken raus, du Bastard!:

:Bist du jetzt fertig?: Voldemort hörte sich ziemlich genervt an und Harry seufzte ähnlich verärgert.

:Wie ich gesagt habe, du bist in die Kammer gekommen; du kannst hier rein kommen.:

:Ähm, ich bin mir ziemlich sicher, dass Snape kein Passwort auf Parsel auf die Tür zu seinem Büro gelegt hat…:

:Und da kommt Parsel_magie_ ins Spiel. Das Wort „öffnen" auf Parsel zu sagen, kann einfach nur das sein, ein _Wort_, aber wenn du Magie dahinter steckst, wird es Parselmagie. Weil es so selten und eine komplett andere Form der Magie –manche ist würden es Kreatur-ähnlich nennen- können die meisten normalen Zaubersprüche dagegen nicht verteidigen. Severus Snape ist ein intelligenter und fähiger Zauberer: -dies wurde widerwillig gesagt- :aber es gibt Dinge, auf die er nicht vorbereitet sein kann.:

Harry nahm vorsichtig auf, was ihm gesagt wurde. :Also habe ich Parselmagie benutzt um in die Kammer des Schreckens zu kommen? Wie hab ich das gemacht ohne überhaupt zu wissen, was ich mache?:

Voldemort schnalzte mit der Zunge und die Spitzen berührte Harrys Wange, wodurch sie bei dem Gefühl zuckte. :Du musst _beabsichtigen_, dass das, was du sagst, als Zauber reagiert. Konzentrier dich darauf. Als du die Kammer geöffnet hast, hast du _beabsichtigt_, dass sich der Durchgang öffnet, also hat er das. Und jetzt, wenn du beabsichtigst die Tür zu öffnen, wenn du sprichst, wird sie das.:

Harry war von den Möglichkeiten ein wenig eingeschüchtert. Er hatte ein wenig darüber recherchiert ein Parselmund zu sein, aber natürlich hatte Hogwarts Bibliothek nicht viel Material, mit dem er arbeiten konnte. Er hätte niemals gewusst, dass Parsel mehr machen kann als ihn mit Schlangen reden lassen.

:Wird Snape das nicht bemerken?:

:Der Spruch wird nicht gegen den Normalen, den er auf die Tür gelegt hat, reagieren; folglich wird das öffnen der Tür auf diese Weise nicht zurückverfolgen sein. Also, nein, wird er nicht.:

Harry war etwas mehr erleichtert, aber trotzdem zweifelte er. :Brauch ich meinen Zauberstab? Ich glaub ich hab den für die Kammer nicht benutzt…:

:Am Anfang hilft es, aber du _brauchst_ ihn nicht. Und jetzt mach schon, du vertrödelst kostbare Zeit!:

Harry hob den Zauberstab und sah die Tür mit schräggelegtem Kopf an, bevor er die Vorfreude aufbrachte für das was passieren sollte, wenn er sprach. Er hoffte, dass er es richtig machen würde. Es sollte nicht allzu schwer sein, sagte er sich, immerhin hatte er es mit Zwölf gemacht ohne überhaupt zu wissen, dass er es machte.

:Öffne dich.: zischelte er. Nichts passierte. Verdammt.

:Konzentrier dich und versuch es noch einmal.:, wies Voldemort ihn an, nicht wirklich sanft, aber immerhin drängte er Harry nicht, wofür der junge Mann dankbar war.

Harry spitzte die Lippen, konzentrierte sich auf das Bild der öffnenden Tür, _glaubte_ daran und zischelte erneut.

:_Öffne dich._: Sofort bemerkte er den Unterschied zum letzten Mal, das leichte Kribbeln als die Magie aus seinem Kern floss und seine Umgebung mit einer Magie, die so anders als die aus dem Unterricht war, beeinflusste. Mit plötzlicher Leichtigkeit schwang die Tür zu Snapes Büro fast lautlos auf.

:Gut gemacht, Potter.: Er sagte es mit wenig Begeisterung, aber trotzdem grinste Harry bei dem Kompliment, schlich schnell durch und schloss die Tür wieder.

Als er drinnen war legte Harry seinen Tarnumhang ab und warf ihn sich über den Arm, sodass er in greifbarer Nähe war. Er hob den Zauberstab, der _Lumos_ erleuchtete das Ende bereits, und inspizierte den Raum.

:Wo sollen wir anfangen?:

Voldemort schnalzte mit der Zunge und sprach mit genervtem Unterton. :Das Tränke-Regal.: Das _Du Dummkopf_ war stillschweigend angedeutet.

Nickend trat Harry auf die Wand zu, die eine Vielzahl von Phiolen und Flaschen in allen möglichen Formen und Größen, jedes mit einer farbigen Flüssigkeit gefüllt, enthielt. Einige erkannte er wieder, aber bei den meisten hätte er nicht einmal im Traum daran gedacht erraten zu können.

Sie arbeiteten zusammen, indem Voldemort sich von Harrys Schulter aufrichtete und die Ablage über denen, die Harry durchsuchte, begutachtete. Sie gingen jeden einzelnen Trank in einem Regal durch, bevor sie weiter wanderten. Jedes Glas war deutlich beschriftet, also mussten sich jedenfalls dabei nicht lange rätseln. Da Harry fragwürdige Motive hatte um Zaubertränke wirklich zu lernen, musste er Voldemort fragen, was manche der Mischungen waren, als er die Namen nicht widererkannte.

Bald, nach vielen Minuten Suchen, wurde klar, dass, obwohl hier eine große Vielzahl Tränke vorhanden war, keiner besonders oder selten war, oder gar unbekannt. Harry vermutete, dass eine der Phiolen absichtlich falsch beschriftet war, aber Voldemort hatte eine andere Idee.

:Er muss einen anderen Platz für die wirklich interessanten Tränke haben.:

Harry nahm sich einen Moment um darüber nachzudenken, bevor er frustriert stöhnte. :Oh Merlin, müssen wir jetzt in seine Gemächer einbrechen?: Harry zog eine Grimasse, schritt von dem Regal zu und rieb sich die Stirn, dabei über die berühmte Narbe streichend. :Was machen wir jetzt? Wie ich schon gesagt habe, wir wissen nicht einmal ob Snape der gewesen ist, der dir das untergejubelt hat. Wir könnten uns hier vergeblich bemühen.:

Voldemort war für ein paar Momente still, seine Zunge schnellte in und aus seinem Mund. Harry nahm einen Moment um die Karte zu überprüfen und sicher zu gehen, dass Snape immer noch dort war, wo sie ihn das letzte Mal gesehen hatten.

„Oh, scheiße!"

Weil Harrys Glück in gerne in den ungünstigsten Momenten verließ, waren Snapes Fußabdrücke nicht mehr in seinem Raum, sondern bewegten sich durch die Kerkerkorridore auf einer Route, die ihn direkt an seinem Büro vorbei führen würde. Ob er wirklich dort anhalten würde oder nicht, war nicht klar, aber Harry würde es nicht riskieren. :Wir müssen gehen.:

:Warte! Ich kann kalte Luft und Dreck schmecken. Ich glaube da ist ein Raum unter diesem hier.: Seine Zunge schnalzte erneut hervor, wahrscheinlich um seinen Fund zu bestätigen.

:Ist mir egal, wir können später wieder kommen. Snape ist auf seinem Weg hierhin und ich werde lieber nicht geschnappt.:

Voldemort war sichtlich unglücklich als Harry seinen Umhang über die beiden war und verließ schnell den Raum nachdem er sicher gestellt hatte, dass nichts durcheinander gebracht worden war. Snapes magisches Schloss reaktivierte sich automatisch in dem Moment als er die Tür hinter sich schloss. Harry beobachtete die Karte des Rumtreibers und sah zu wie sein Name sich von Snapes entfernte. Er fand sich in seinem schnellen Rückzug bestätigt, als Snape bei seiner Bürotür stoppte, nur ein paar Augenblicke nachdem Harry gegangen war, und hineinging. Der Mann war aber nicht lange dort drin, bevor er zu Harrys Schrecken weiter in seine Richtung ging. Fluchend lief er schneller um eine größere Entfernung zu Snape hinter sich zu bringen, denn er traute seinem Tarnumhang nicht zu ihn komplett vor Snapes Scharfsinn zu verbergen.

Sie benutzten das selbe System wie vorher, als sie ihre Schritte zum Gryffindor-Turm zurückverfolgten, indem Voldemort die Karte beobachtete und Harry sich auf das Laufen konzentrierte.

Plötzlich zischte Voldemort :Stopp!: in Harrys Ohr und der Junge erstarrte sofort und blickte flüchtig auf die Karte um zu sehen was das Problem war. Im Moment war er vor der Großen Halle und aus entgegen gesetzter Richtung kam Albus Dumbledore. Hinter ihm kam Snape an.

:Ich will sehen, was sie machen.: Harry zögerte, bevor er widerstrebend nickte. Harry schlich auf die Wand zu, drängte sich gegen sie und hüllte sich in Schatten obwohl nichts von ihm wirklich sichtbar war, das die Schatten wirklich verstecken könnten.

:Glaubst du einer der beiden hat den anderen übers Floh-Netzwerk gerufen?:, fragte Harry leise, ein Paar von grünen und eins von roten Augen sahen aufmerksam zu wie die beiden Punkte auf einander zu liefen und sich trafen. Voldemort antwortete nicht. Harry wandte seine Aufmerksamkeit den lebenden Repräsentanten der Punkte der Karte zu, als sie in sein Blickfeld kamen und versuchte zu hören was sie sagten.

„Severus, was scheint das Problem zu sein?", fragte Dumbledore in sympathischer Manier.

Der Tränkemeister sah sich um, bevor er lautlos einen Privatsphäre-Zauber sprach. Harry fluchte leise, aber Voldemort sagte ihm „Hören" in Parselmagie zu zaubern. Er benötigte wieder zwei Versuche, aber sie konnten sofort durch die Privatsphäre-Barriere hören, sobald er gesprochen wurde.

„Die Schutzzauber in meinem Büro wurden ausgelöst. Ich war dort um es zu untersuchen, aber der Eindringling war verschwunden."

Innerlich zuckte Harry zusammen. Wie konnte er die Schutzzauber vergessen? Voldemort muss ziemlich abgelenkt gewesen sein um sie auch vergessen zu haben. Oder vielleicht war Snape einfach paranoider als sie gedacht hatten.

Dumbledore stattdessen, schien unbekümmert. „Vielleicht war es eine Ratte. Wurde irgendetwas durcheinander gebracht oder entwendet?"

Snape wurde wütend. „Die Anti-Diebstahl-Zauber waren intakt, also nein. Schulleiter, warum haben Sie mich nicht von Potter neuem … _Haustier_ in Kenntnis gesetzt?"

Dumbledore krümmte seine geschwärzte Hand vor sich in einer Geste der Versöhnung. „Ah ja, ich sehe worauf du hinauswillst. Ich wollte sehen ob du vielleicht die selben Fragen stellst wie ich. Hat es irgendein Zeichen von Voldemort gegeben, seitdem du den Trank verabreicht hast? Nebenbei, gut gemacht, mein Junge. Das muss schwierig gewesen sein."

„Ja, war es.", sprach Snape gedehnt. „Hauselfen beschützen die Küchen und die Gegenstände darin sehr. Ich habe es geschafft etwas in der Nacht vorher in die Sahne zu geben."

Harry war froh, dass er einen Stillezauber auf sie gelegt hatte, denn bei diesem Schuldeingeständnis hatte Voldemort ein scharfes Zischeln ausgestoßen und dabei Gift gespuckt. Ohne nachzudenken hob Harry seine Hand und streichelte über Voldemorts Kopf und Hals in dem Versuch sein Temperament zu beruhigen, während er dabei dachte _´Er trinkt seinen Tee mit Sahne?´_, denn er fand das ungewöhnlich. Aus irgendeinem Grund funktionierte die unbewusste Geste und die Schlange verstummte und konzentrierte sich darauf wieder zu zu hören.

„Kein Zeichen.", berichtete Snape und ignorierte Dumbledores Komplimente. „Wie ich sagte, dieser jämmerliche Abklatsch eines Zauberers namens Wurmschwanz behauptet am selben Tag eine große, weiße Schlange getötet zu haben. Ich habe natürlich das Gedächtnis der Ratte gelöscht. Es gab dennoch keine Überreste als Beweis, aber sie wurde von keinem, der in die Basis des Dunklen Lords darf, gesehen, und Wurmschwanz beharrt darauf, dass sie tot ist."

„Hmm, wenn das der Fall ist und das Voldemort _war_, dann ist das Resultat des Zaubertranks eindeutig unerwartet, unter Anderem." Dumbledore sagte es auf eine Art und Weise, irgendwie trocken und _eingeschnappt_, dass Harry dachte, dass er etwas nicht verstand, aber er hoffte die Dinge würden klarer werden umso mehr er zuhörte.

„Anscheinend", fuhr Dumbledore fort. „haben wir nicht in Betracht gezogen wie er mit Voldemorts Körper und Magie reagieren würde. Eine Schlange! Stell dir das vor! Ich war mir sicher, dass _das_ spezifische Gebräu in einer Transformation des vorläufigen Körpers vor dem Ritual mit Harry, oder sogar dem Schatten davor, enden würde. Die Absicht des Trankes war vergangene geschwächte Zustände als eine Richtlinie für die Verwandlung zu nehmen. Vielleicht war das seine Animagusform? Hmm. Ich frage mich ob der andere…"

„Ja, ja, ich weiß.", nörgelte Snape und unterbrach was auch immer Dumbledore sagen wollte. „Das Gegenstück würde sehr wahrscheinlich ebenso interessante Ergebnisse hervorbringen. In jedem Fall, fällt es nicht ins Gewicht. Was ich jetzt wissen muss ist, ob Sie denken, dass Voldemort erneut verbannt wurde?"

Untätig machte Harry sich Gedanken über Dumbledores Wortwahl. Warum „verbannt" und nicht „getötet"?

„Das wäre mit am liebsten." Snape murmelte etwas in seinen Bart, das Harry nicht ganz verstehen konnte – irgendwas über „endgültig verschwunden" und er entschied sich, dass er sich den Rest wahrscheinlich denken könnte.

Lauter sagte Snape: „ Aber Sie sind sich nicht sicher. Finden Sie es nicht komisch, dass Tage nachdem Wurmschanz eine seltsame weiße Schlange im Manor von Sie-Wissen-Schon-Wem findet, der Potter Junge eine Ähnliche findet?"

Dumbledore schien unbeeindruckt, wie immer. „Ja, es ist ein merkwürdiger Zufall, nicht? Zufälle sind in dieser Welt eine verzwickte Art der Magie. Du denkst aber nicht wirklich, dass Harry fähig ist Voldemort zu helfen, oder?"

Mit einem höhnischen Lächeln sagte Snape: „Er ist ein Gryffindor; Ich würde ihm zutrauen so dumm zu sein."

Harry fühlte sich extrem angegriffen. Mehrmals am Tag von Voldemort dumm genannt zu werden, hatte ihm vielleicht eine geringe Toleranz dafür gegeben von anderen so genannt zu werden. In dem Moment war Snape offiziell von seiner „Nicht Anfassen" Liste für nach seinem Siebten Jahr gestrichen. Der Blödmann konnte für sich selbst sorgen. Egal, dass Harry Voldemort wirklich _half_ … aber das war nicht der Punkt!

„Als normale Schlange in solch kurzer Zeit den ganzen Weg nach Hogwarts gemacht zu haben, wäre wirklich eine große Leistung. Wie auch immer, ich habe vorsichtshalber einen Bindungszauber auf Harry und seine Schlange gelegt. Ich versichere dir, in den nächsten zwei Wochen `Probezeit´ vor den Ferien, wird sich die Schlange nicht mehr als zehn Fuß von Harry entfernen können. Wenn jemand wirklich in dein Büro gelangt ist, ist es äußerst unwahrscheinlich, dass es Harry Schlange war, während Harry selbst im Gryffindorturm ist."

Als Harry hörte wie Dumbledore von dem Bindungszauber sprach, wurde ihm mulmig darüber welche Gefahr auf Voldemort zukommen könnte, sollte er entscheiden zu verschwinden. Er würde ihm zutrauen es zu versuchen. Dann fragte er sich ob er sich um den Dunklen Lord sorgte, aber er kam nicht wirklich zu einer Entscheidung. Um seinen Nacken blieb Voldemort ungewöhnlich still.

„Was bringt Sie dazu darauf zu vertrauen, dass Potter dem Dunklen Lord nicht helfen würde, wenn er die Schlange ist?"

Von wo Harry sich versteckte konnte er sehen wie Dumbledores gelassener Ausdruck sich zu etwas ernsterem verhärtete. „Komm schon, Severus, wir _müssen_ Harry vertrauen. Er ist der Einzige, der Voldemort besiegen kann, und wenn er wirklich erneut verbannt wurde, dann hat Harry mehr Zeit seine Aufgabe zu erfüllen."

Gesegnet seien Dumbledore und seine schulderweckenden Ansprachen. Harry runzelte die Stirn und drängte seine Gefühle beiseite um zu hören was sonst noch gesagt wird.

„Ich denke immer noch, dass es extrem töricht ist alle Hoffnung auf einen Jungen zu setzen."

Dumbledores Gesicht war ein weiteres Mal erheitert. „Ah, aber Harry ist kein normaler Junge, oder? Nun komm, es ist spät. Ich werde dich am Morgen sehen, Severus."

Severus murmelte ein düsteres gute Nacht bevor er auf der Stelle umdrehte und sich auf den Rückweg in die Kerker macht. Dumbledore ging ebenso dorthin zurück, von wo er kam, und ließ Harry und Voldemort in der Dunkelheit alleine.

:Also?:

Voldemort schnalzte mit der Zunge. :Wie äußerst interessant.:, zischelte die Schlange abwesend.

:Um, hallo, Tom, der Trank? Hast du überhaupt aufgepasst, denn du scheinst dich da nicht sehr für zu interessieren.:

:Natürlich interessiert es mich, du Gör, aber es wurden auch andere interessante Informationen ausgeplaudert.:

:Huh,: grübelte Harry. :Wie, dass ich anscheinend der _Einzige_ bin, der dich töten kann? Ich, ein 16 Jahre alter Jugendlicher mit kaum einem Bruchstück deines Wissens?:

:Es scheint, dass du mich bist als du scheinst.:

Harry schnaubte und warf die Hände hoch. :Nicht du auch noch! Ich habe gedacht, dass von all den Leuten du dich weigern würdest mich als den Jungen-Der-Lebte, den Auserwählten oder den Retter zu sehen. In Wirklichkeit bin ich nichts besonderes.:

`_Warum genau erzähl ich das dem Dunklen Lord?´,_ warf Harry sich selbst genervt vor.

Voldemorts Zunge schnellte in einer neugierigen Art hervor. :Du hast den Todesfluch überlebt.:

:Weißt du was Dumbledore denkt? Er denkt es war die Kraft der _Liebe_, die ich habe, die dich besiegen wird. Was soll ich tun, dich zu Tode umarmen? Ich hab den Todesfluch überlebt, weil meine Mutter sich für mich geopfert hat. _Du_ hast nur einem Teil der verdammten Prophezeiung gehört und, wer hätte das gedacht, sie hat sich selbsterfüllt. Wenn du in der Nacht nicht dort hingegangen wärst, wäre ich nicht als dein sogenannter Ebenbürtiger gezeichnet worden und du würdest jetzt die Welt beherrschen.:

Voldemort war einen Moment lang nachdenklich still, bevor er leise zischte. :Du kennst die Prophezeiung, richtig?:

_`Oh Scheiße!´_, dachte Harry. _`Ich hatte nicht vor so viel zu sagen…´_

:Du meinst, das hast du nicht aus meinem Kopf bekommen?:, fragte Harry um Zeit zu schinden.

:Nein. Sag mir, Potter, was sagt sie?:, sagte der Schlangen-Mann süß. Er das heißt, süß_er_ als normal.

Harry seufzte. Na schön, wer A sagt muss auch B sagen. Vielleicht würde Voldemort endlich verstehen, dass alles seine Schuld war, weil er der dummen Prophezeiung überhaupt zugehört hatte.

:Nach dem Ministerium letztes Jahr, nahm Dumbledore mich mit in sein Büro und hat mir die Erinnerung davon gezeigt als sie zum ersten Mal gesprochen wurde.:, erklärte Harry.

Mit geschlossenen Augen flüsterte er. „_Der Eine mit der Macht, den Dunklen Lord zu besiegen ...__  
__jenen geboren, die ihm drei Mal die Stirn geboten haben, geboren, wenn der siebte Monat stirbt ...und der Dunkle Lord wird Ihn als Ebenbürtigen kennzeichnen, aber Er wird eine Macht besitzen, die der Dunkle Lord nicht kennt ...und der Eine muss von der Hand des Anderen sterben, denn keiner kann leben, während der Andere überlebt ...der Eine mit der Macht, den Dunklen Lord zu besiegen, wird geboren werden, wenn der siebte Monat stirbt_."

Harry hasste diese Prophezeiung. Wegen ihr war sein ganzes Leben eine riesige Enttäuschung gewesen. Dumbledore dachte es wäre seine Fähigkeit zu lieben, die Lord Voldemort besiegen würde, was auch immer das bedeutete. In Wirklichkeit wusste Harry es kaum; er wuchs in einem lieblosen Haushalt auf und sogar jetzt war er sich nicht sicher wir rein die Liebe war, die er und seine Freunde teilten. Manchmal schien es als wäre es nur eine bedingte Liebe statt einer bedingungslosen. Eine Heirat aus Notwendigkeit. Zu anderen Zeiten waren sie seine besten Freunde auf der Welt. Es war so verwirrend.

Voldemort gab ein sanftes Schnauben und riss Harry aus seinem Grübeln.

:Du bist mir _nicht _ebenbürtig.:

:Yeah? Sag das Dumbledore, denn er scheint zu denken, dass die Prophezeiung korrekt ist. Ich würde behaupten, dass meine angebliche geheime Kraft dummes Glück ist, aber ich denke, du _weißt_ das.:, verhöhnte Harry.

:ja, das ist sehr irritierend. Aber lass und von dem Thema weg, denn da kommen wir nicht weiter, und in den Turm zurück kehren.:

:Ja, _Meister_.:, grummelte Harry höhnisch und kontrollierte die Karte bevor er verschwand.

Sobald sie es sich wohlbehalten auf seinem Bett gemütlich gemacht hatten, kringelte sich Voldemort vor Harry, seine roten Augen leuchteten. Jetzt konnten sie sich darüber unterhalten was sie über den Trank, den Snape benutzt hatte, belauscht hatten.

:Ich habe bisher gesammelt, dass die Absicht der Tranks war mich in einen vorherigen geschwächten Zustand zu versetzen. Das Resultat davon kann einen großen Umfang haben, abhängig von der Person, da es verschiedene Zustände von Schwäche gibt, die ein Mensch erlangen kann.:

Harry zog das in Betracht und wog es mit seinen eigenen Annahmen , die er von dem was sie bei Dumbledore belauscht hatten, ab. :Ich denke du hast recht. Aber, würden die meisten Leute nicht einfach in die Kindheit zurückversetzt werden? Das scheint der schwächste Zustand möglich.:

Voldemort nickte mit seinem kleinen Kopf. :Vielleicht, aber wie ich gesagt habe, es kommt auf die Person an. Ich muss zugeben, dass Severus Snape ein brillanter Tränkemeister ist. Der Zaubertrank, den er mir gab ist daran so mächtig, dass er _ungenau_ ist. Etwas wie das wäre sehr schwer zu brauen, geschweige denn zu entwickeln, wenn es das ist was Snape getan hat. Er müsste auch mehr als nur ein bisschen Magie eingeflößt bekommen haben.:

:Wie ist er `ungenau´?:

:Denk darüber nach; deine Beobachtung, dass die Kindheit der schwächste Zustand einer Person ist, trifft zu, aber nehmen wir mal an eine Person ist durch eine depressive Phase gegangen? In dem Fall ist sie _emotional_ schwach, und kann tatsächlich die Bedingungen des Tranks erfüllen. Oder, vielleicht war eine Person vorläufig blind oder verflucht. Ich vermute Snapes Trank kann jemanden in jeden der Zustände zurück versetzen. Ich kann mir vorstellen, dass er sogar töten kann, wenn jemand schon einmal gestorben ist aber ins Leben zurück geholt wurde bevor die Seele sich komplett entfernen konnte. Was auch immer es ist, es muss ein Zustand von nahezu kompletter Hilflosigkeit sein, ist mein Ergebnis.:

Harry fing gerade an das ganze Konzept zu verstehen. :Also könnte mein geschwächter Zustand nicht als Baby sein, sondern wie ich bin, wenn Dementoren um mich sind, oder wenn dieser eine bestimmte Bastard von mir Besitz ergreift.:

Voldemort besaß die Dreistigkeit zu glucksen. Harry warf ihm einen wütenden Blick zu.

:Aber bei dir hatten Snape und Dumbledore die Absicht dich zurück in diesen … was für einen Körper aus immer du hattest bevor Wurmschwanz dich in den Kessel in der Nacht von der Dritten Aufgabe geworfen hat, oder in diese Gespensterform. Warum bist du dann in eine Schlange verwandelt worden?:

:Um zu erklären: es ist einfach mein schwächster Zustand. Selbst ich hätte nicht mit diesem Ergebnis gerechnet, aber jetzt wo ich darüber nachdenke, macht es Sinn. Als ich in diesem entleibten Zustand war, war ich nicht komplett hilflos da ich andere Zauberer beherrschen konnte und in der vorläufigen Form hatte ich Zugriff auf Magie. In beiden Zuständen konnte ich mich auf meine Anhänger verlassen, aber nur begrenzt. Also rief der Trank stattdessen den Teil Schlange in mir hervor, den Dumbledore nicht in Betracht gezogen hatte. Ich vermute, dass meine Magie versucht hat mich zu beschützen, aber da der Trank nicht magisch inaktiv ist – wie gesagt, das wurde wahrscheinlich beim brauen benötigt – reagierte meine Magie schlecht und gab dem unberechenbaren Trank die Kraft mir eine wirklich geschwächte Form zu geben. Wie ich jetzt bin, bin ich am Schwächsten. Nach alledem bin ich auf _dich_ angewiesen, nicht auf meine Anhänger, sondern meinen Feind. Nur du kannst mich verstehen und nur du könntest mir helfen.:

Harry war beeindruckt. :Das…das hat was.: antwortete er unelegant.

:Ja.: zischte Voldemort. :Dieser Trank ist ohne Zweifel ein bedeutendes Stück Magie und Können.:

Die beiden saßen mehrere Momente in Stille. :Sie haben ein Gegenstück erwähnt.: sagte Harry endlich.

:Das haben sie.: stimmte Voldemort zu. :aber ich bin mir nicht sicher ob er darüber theoretisch gesprochen hat oder ob es wirklich einen gibt. Ich bin mir sicher, dass Snape einen versteckten Vorratskeller unter seinem Büro hatte. Viele Tränkemeister haben das. Dort war eine Luftströmung, die nicht mit dem Rest des Raumes übereinstimmte. Wenn überhaupt, würde er ihn dort verstecken.:

Harry seufzte. :Wir haben heute Nacht einen Fehler gemacht indem wir die Schutzzauber vergessen haben und … oh, bitte, gib mir nicht den Blick, sogar Dunkle Lords können Fehler machen. Auf jeden Fall müssen wir uns bedeckt halten bevor wir es nochmal versuchen. Die Weihnachtsferien sind in zwei Wochen und bis dahin wird der Bindungszauber, den Dumbledore auf uns gelegt hat, verschwunden sein. Wir können es dann nochmal versuchen, immerhin bleibe ich im Schloss.

_`Yeah,´ _dachte Harry betrübt._ `Auf keinen Fall werde ich dieses Jahr zu den Weasleys gehen … nicht mit Voldemort.´_

Voldemort grummelte aber musste sich fügen. Plötzlich legte er auf komische Weise den Kopf schief und fokussierte seine scharlachroten Augen auf Harry.

:Wusstest du, dass er stirbt?:

Harry runzelte erschrocken die Stirn. :Wer?:

:Dumbledore.: sagte die Schlange nüchtern. :Seine geschwärzte Hand ist das Ergebnis eines dunklen Fluches. Es scheint, dass der Schulleiter in Dingen rumgeschnüffelt hat, wo er es nicht sollte.: Voldemorts düsterer Ton bedeutete, dass er mehr wusste und über irgendetwas sehr sauer war, aber Harry war zu geschockt um zu fragen.

:Er stirbt?:, flüsterte Harry. :Das glaub ich dir nicht.:

:Dann bist du ein Dummkopf.:

Der schlimmste Teil war, dass Harry das glauben konnte.

Harry schüttelte dümmlich den Kopf. Nicht Dumbledore! Der Mann, wenn er äußerlich runzelig aussah, schien für Harry zeitlos, eine Konstante, die immer dort sein würde. Dieser offenbar weise alte Mann, der –das hatte Harry schlussendlich verstanden- konnte so blind sein wie Voldemort wenn es darum ging wie die Welt arbeitete. Der Mann hatte Fehler gemacht, aber das durfte er; das war das Recht davon menschlich zu sein.

Aber jetzt starb er?

Es würde das Ende einer Ära sein. Dumbledore war für Jahrzehnte eine Ikone des Lichts gewesen, seit seinem Sieg über Grindelwald. Wenn Dumbledore starb, wo würde das sie lassen? Panik kam in Harrys Hals auf.

Aber dann konzentrierte er sich wieder auf Voldemort und zwang sich dazu sich zu beruhigen. Er musste die Dinge rational angehen, sich von seiner unmittelbaren Reaktion entfernen und nachdenken, denn jetzt gab es ein größeres Bild, das er die ganze Zeit übersehen hatte … das vermisste Puzzleteil von dem er nicht wusste, dass er dumm darauf gesessen hatte, war jetzt gefunden und an seinen richtigen Platz gesetzt worden.

Dumbledore hatte versucht ihm etwas zu sagen, Harry etwas über Voldemort beizubringen. Er hatte das immer gewusst seitdem der Schulleiter ihn in sein Büro gebracht hatte um sich Erinnerungen über genau den Feind, der auf Harrys Bett saß, anzusehen. Er versuchte Harry Wissen vermitteln bevor er starb. Aber was? Und _warum_ tat er es auf diese eigenartige, verworrene Weise? Harry war dafür Sachen selber herauszufinden, aber manchmal war es einfacher, wenn jemand anders es für ihn herausfand, besonders wenn die Zeit knapp war.

Was auch immer es war, Dumbledore ließ ihn es alleine heraus finden, und Harry war sich nicht sicher ob er das vor oder nach Dumbledores Tod machen sollte. In jedem Fall begann Dumbledores und Snapes Plan Voldemort zu schwächen mehr Sinn zu machen. Während Dumbledores Zeit ablief, versuchte er offenbar sicher zu stellen, dass Harrys länger lief. Harry verstand die Dinge noch nicht, aber er wusste, dass Dumbledore ihm mit Absicht Informationen vorenthielt. Das war einfach die Art wie der alte Mann arbeitete. Es ärgerte Harry, aber schlussendlich hatte er entschieden dass er, solange er dies verstand, den Schulleiter seine Spielchen spielen lassen würde … vorerst.

Voldemort wurde mit diesem Schweigen ungeduldig. :Du wirst dich jetzt nicht bei mir ausheulen, oder Potter?:

Harry wunderte sich über die Grobheit, aber dann erinnerte er sich, dass das der Dunkle Lord war, ein Bastard zu sein lag in seiner Natur und es interessierte ihn kein Stück falls Dumbledore starb. Immer noch ein wenig in Schock schüttelte Harry seinen Kopf.

:Nein, keine Sorge, ich will dir nicht noch emotionalen Schaden zufügen.:

:Erspar mir das, Potter. Und gut, denn ich will mich nicht mit deinem Geplärr für Merlin weiß wie lange beschäftigen.:

:Oh, keine Sorge.: sagte Harry ihm mit wässriger Freundlichkeit und drängte alle Gedanken an Dumbledore zur Seite. :Die Wochen werden nur so dahin fliegen, besonders wenn du mit mir Spaß hast!:

Voldemort zischelte ein Stöhnen. :Wochen! Meine Todesser werden sich umbringen, ich weiß es, während du in meiner Reichweite bist und ich dich nicht einmal anfassen kann.:

:Sieh es positiv:, sagte Harry. :Du wirst eine Menge Zeit haben deine Truppen wieder aufzubauen während ich die Schule beende.:

:Geh schlafen, Gör.:

:Ja, _Meister._:

_Tbc_

Anmerkungen bezüglich Tipp-, Rechtschreib- oder Grammatikfehler sind gern gesehen :) alles anderen Kommentare werden an die Autorin des Originals weitergeleitet, als gebt ein schönes Review ab, über das sie sich freuen kann!

LG


End file.
